The Coven
by Takao1160
Summary: Harry has defeated the dark Lord and has no plan of what to do next. He is with Ginny but doesn't feel like she is right for him. Making a choice he finds the horizon is not so clear or bright until he finishes cleaning his past and finds a new more covert enemy. With the help of a coven of witches can Harry fix the past?
1. Chapter 1

COVEN CHAPTER ONE

Ron stood suddenly from the kitchen table at the burrow "Hermione what is the issue here. We have been dating for the last two years, ever since our sixth year at Hogwarts. We have been engaged since the day after our graduation and today is the two year anniversary of our engagement."

Ron looked down sadly "Hermione when are we going to set a date for our wedding?"

Hermione had kept her head down looking at a dent in the table top and when he asked her she looked up "Ron I don't know. Every time I think about it I get this bad feeling, like… I don't know… like it isn't the right thing to do."

Ron sighed "What does that mean exactly? Do you not love me? Is it something I have done?"

Hermione steadily shook her head no and responded the same way "It is nothing you have done wrong Ron. I do love you…"

Suddenly the kitchen door swung open and Ginny walked in looking angry. She stomped her feet and then wiped them roughly to match her apparent anger. Hermione sat up straighter "What is wrong Ginny?"

Ginny scowled "What is wrong? What is wrong is goddamn Harry Potter. He won't have sex until we get married and he won't set a date for the wedding."

Ron snorted "I did not need to hear that coming from my sister."

Ginny banged her hand on the table "Stuff it with your over protective brother shite. I am so horny and frustrated that I can't see straight." Ginny then looked out the window and then scowled further. She turned back to look at them "I am going out see you later." She stated before walking back out the door.

Ron turned back to Hermione "Where were we?"

Hermione looked into his eyes "I was answering your questions about why I won't and can't set a wedding date."

Ron rubbed his face before he sighed "Right, you love me but we can't seem to take that final step." Ron sat back down heavily."

Hermione stood up and kissed his cheek "Ron I know this is frustrating and I am sorry for that and I can't tell you what I don't know. I have work tomorrow and I think it best I spend the night at my parents. Good night Ron."

Ron watched her leave and had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was tired already as he had just started his second year in the Auror academy. He and Harry had joined together but Harry went to the third interview and then got up and declined them. Ron found him later that night at the Witches Coven, the newest bar in Diagon alley opened by Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis.

_**Flashback **_-

Ron walked in and found Harry looking at his drink "If you find the reason why you quit the academy before you even started I would be interested to know too."

Harry snorted at hearing this "Since third year I wanted to be an Auror… well at least I thought I did. When I got there, in front of the interviewer, I got this bad feeling in my stomach like something was wrong or I didn't belong. It wouldn't go away." Harry spun his drink "I suddenly knew that being an auror was not what I wanted or should be doing…it was wrong."

Ron looked at him "That is a fine time to tell me now partner. I already accepted my appointment and begin training tomorrow."

Harry turned to him "Ron that is great and I am really happy for you. I have a feeling that you are really going places in that position."

Ron seemed unsure "Yeah, I think it is the right thing for me to do. It definitely feels right."

Harry smiled "No worries mate and it wasn't where I need to be or what I want to do."

Ron grinned "I can't help but feel that I got this because of what we did to rid ourselves of Voldemort."

Harry snorted "Ron don't sell yourself short. You know how I act brash but I was only successful because you and Hermione always pointed me in the right direction. I act and you two always plan it for me."

Ron sipped his ale "Thanks Harry." He sipped slowly and then asked "What are you going to do now?"

Harry turned to look at him "Don't know but that doesn't really matter. You should go tell Hermione the good news and then go out and celebrate."

Ron stood up "Yea, she will be proud of me. I will see you later mate."

Harry turned in his stool "Ron I am proud of you to." Ron smiled and then nodded as he walked out the door.

Harry heard glasses clink behind him and then a female voice stated blandly "You Gryffindor's and your little love fests…it is very disgusting you know."

Harry turned around with a chuckle "You know Miss Greengrass I always tell you if you Slytherins would learn to do daily hugs it would make you feel much better and loved."

Harry stood up and then apparated behind her "I have always suspected that you are misunderstood because you never felt enough love."

Daphne was grinning from ear to ear as Harry came from behind and gave her a hug. "Damn Potter do you have to constantly try to rub off on my arse?"

Harry was laughing as he squeezed closer to her "Daphne that is a world class arse you have there but I am not worthy enough to do that upon it."

Daphne was by then giggling as she turned around and put her arms around him "Potter If you would ever take me up on my offer and let me shag you cross eyed you would never leave me. Daphne leaned in very close and surprised him by actually kissing him this time. They got into the kiss and Harry finally moved back when Daphne began to moan.

Daphne still had her eyes closed "Potter I always wondered what it would feel like to kiss you. I wish you were an arse hole just one night so I can drag you into the cellar and shag you." Daphne opened her eyes and found Harry still close to her.

Harry leaned his head on her forehead "Daphne that was a brilliant kiss and I am such a fool for not taking you up on that offer…but I can't."

Daphne frowned "If you were that type of guy Harry I wouldn't let you touch me at all. We are a fucked up pair of people aren't we?"

Harry kissed her forehead and backed up "Daphne I wish we had known each other at school it would have been interesting."

Daphne chuckled "Potter if you had anymore interesting things happen to you at school you would be dead now. I like you living and breathing just fine." Harry laughed at her. Daphne smirked and then lifted her skirt to show him her thong "Now quit lazing about back there and go get me a few cases of butter beer so I can restock."

Daphne heard him step away and come back a few minutes later with the cases "Thanks Harry." Daphne was bent over the counter wiping it when she felt a hand on her bum. Then she heard a snap of his fingers and her underwear were missing.

Unlike usual Daphne did not feel his hands leave but instead lingered before making there way to the cleft of her legs. Daphne bent over more and then widened her stance as she felt a finger run through her middle. "You weren't kidding were you?" she heard Harry ask her.

Daphne sighed "No Harry I wasn't. I get very aroused every time you are around. Even Tracey gets extremely wet."

Harry smiled "Why though I don't understand?"

Daphne felt his hands wander further and suddenly she seized up and shuddered "Oh god Harry it is your magic, it is very powerful, very intoxicating I would do just about anything you asked."

Daphne got a hold of herself "Harry not that I don't appreciate your attention luv but what is wrong… you seem so lost."

Harry placed his hands in his pocket "I am not sure myself. I just feel like there is something missing, something I need to do and I can't figure out what and it is driving me crazy."

Daphne hugged him and then rested her head on his chest "Harry did you ever think it is because you are missing someone."

Harry sighed "But who? I have all my friends close by and I include you in that category."

Daphne squeezed him and then smiled as she softly kissed his lips "I don't know but anytime you want to come around and make me orgasm like that again, feel welcomed."

Harry kissed her nose "Thanks Daph, I gotta go."

Daphne smacked his ass "You know Harry I could satisfy your urges before you run off that way I can feel like your sex toy for real."

Harry laughed "Night luv see you soon."

Tracy came around the corner and handed Daphne new underwear "He really doesn't know what he does to us does he?"

Daphne smiled "He hasn't a clue but that is what makes him so adorable."

Tracy smirked "You have been infatuated with Potter since he turned you down when you got our start up capitol."

Daphne slipped her panties on with a smile "How many guys could say no to me?" Daphne sighed "I was hooked the moment he did and he still gave me the loan with no interest."

**Present **-

Hermione spent the weekend at her parent's house and had a great time visiting with them. All her problems and worries took haitus until she walked into the burrow and found Harry and Ginny screaming at each other with Ron watching from the sideline.

Harry was yelling at the top of his lungs "Ginny any relationship built on sex alone will never last."

Ginny snorted "You wouldn't know that because you never took the time to have sex with me to find out." Harry frowned at her.

Hermione leaned over to Ron "What is going on?"

Ron whispered "Ginny went out last night and got piss drunk and ended up naked in a bloke's bed. She can't remember anything and she is no longer virgin."

Harry suddenly threw the paper down on the table "Well Ginny how was the sex last night? Was it worth it?"

Ginny began to cry as she sat down "I don't… I don't remember. I don't remember anything about last night."

Harry looked at her "Ginny, I think this is where we should part ways. I know my indecisiveness is driving you crazy and I think you want something different than I do."

Ginny looked up at him in shock "Harry I am sorry. I know I messed up but please don't do this. I do love you."

Harry sat down across from her "Ginny it is not just this. It is a bunch of little things about us that just don't fit. I can't explain it but when I touch you… it just feels wrong somehow. I thought it was just the newness of us and not something else but it is something else and after two years I think I can say we aren't right for each other."

Ginny said quickly "You are just angry I am not a virgin anymore!"

Harry frowned and then sighed "No, Ginny I really am not. If I truly loved you like I should it wouldn't matter to me. I think the reason you did what you did is because underneath I didn't make you feel secure in our relationship. I think you need something more than I can give and I think you should go out and find it so you can be happy. I am not the one Ginny no matter how long you think you have been in love with me."

Ginny looked at him for many seconds and then bowed her head down before she wiped her eyes "Your right Harry. I believe if you felt we had the right kind of love, if we were going to work out you would stick by me no matter what… it is what you do."

Ginny looked into his eyes "Here lately because you wouldn't commit to me, to setting a wedding date I felt like life was passing me by. I didn't want to wake up at thirty to not be married and still your fiance'. I wanted the sex because every time I get around you it seems my hormones go crazy. I have cum more times in a snog session with you than I care to remember. Last night I was mad and hurt and I just wanted to feel what it was like to live. I never meant to hurt you Harry."

Harry looked at her "I know and I never meant to make you feel bad or insecure but I didn't know how to tell you I felt that we were wrong."

Ginny stood up and then came around the table. They stood and hugged "Don't feel like you have to be a stranger here. You don't have to be."

Harry turned to Ron "Ron, you know how your anger gets and how you let secrets out?" Ron nodded "If you let this out I swear to god I will come and beat the shite out of you. This stays between the four of us." Ron smirked at him.

Ginny smiled "You guard my honor?"

Harry smirked "Yes, I do love you Ginny and I don't want to see you hurt… just be more careful and more discreet in the future."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO** –

It had been a month since Harry and Ginny had broken up. He had been to the burrow twice for dinner and the atmosphere was much more relaxed. On his second visit Ginny brought her new boyfriend for dinner and Harry greeted him with a smile. The three of them had a nice conversation.

Harry was just walking into Grimmauld place when he smelled fresh tea. Harry called out "If you're a burglar can you make me a cup of tea with cream?"

A female voice called out "If you're a handsome guy I am in the kitchen nude and ready to go." Harry was confused as it sounded like Hermione as he entered the kitchen he found Hermione was in a short robe and setting two cups of tea on the table.

Harry crossed his arms "I believe Miss Granger I was promised a nude woman with my tea."

Hermione chuckled and then surprised Harry by untying the sash and dropping her robe "Since you are a handsome bloke and I did promise…" Hermione then with a little smirk sat down without her robe on.

Hermione sipped her tea and then ran her tongue over her lips "Delicious!" she then sat back and looked up at Harry with a smile.

Harry stood there for a moment and then moved forward and sat down in the chair at the corner of the table. "I must say it does look very tasty!"

Hermione chuckled "I do hope kind sir that you are referring to the tea."

Harry laughed out loud "I absolutely was not." Harry then sipped his tea and shifted in his seat.

Hermione then said to him "I have been wondering where you have been for the last week."

Harry looked up "I thought I told you I moved to Potter Manor in Wales many weeks ago."

Hermione seemed puzzled "No, of course we have not talked or seen each other since I broke up with Ron two weeks ago."

Harry almost dropped his cup "What, What happened?"

Hermione looked down at her lap "I think the same thing that happened to your relationship…It didn't feel right being with Ron. He had been pushing me to set a date and I just couldn't think about it without feeling ill."

Hermione chewed her lip "I don't know how to explain it. I felt like I was missing something and Ron wasn't the right guy for me."

Ignoring the familiar words that Hermione had used to describe her feelings about her reasons, "How did Ron take it?" Harry asked her.

Hermione blew the hair out of her face "Not well at first, he got angry before he finally settled in and thought about his feelings and then thought about mine. I think in a way he is confused about it but he is not angry anymore. We aren't friends like you and Ginny and I think it will take some time for him to get over it so we can be friends again."

Harry nodded "Yea he tends to hold a grudge for a while." Harry then smiled "So how are you doing with all of this?"

Hermione smiled "Am I terrible person to say I feel free?"

Harry smirked "Well I must say you are more free than I have ever seen you, although that might have a lot to do with you not wearing any clothes."

Hermione then placed her arm over the back of the chair and placed one foot over the chair arm "I am taking the Daphne and Tracy approach to dealing with Harry Potter."

Harry covered his hands with his face "Oh, god Hermione not you to. Wait when did you talk to them?"

Three nights ago when I went to their bar and got sloshed. "Let us just say I had a good time with both of them and leave it at that." She said with a coy smile and a wink. Hermione then added "Daphne is very in to you. She said that a month ago you made her come by just touching her. She was very disappointed that you didn't shag her.

Harry's mouth flopped open as Hermione just smiled at him "Wait how long have you been here?"

Hermione grinned "Changing the subject Harry?"

Harry blushed "Yeah I was trying too." Hermione laughed at his expression.

"Harry how can you turn her down? Hermione asked him. "She is super model gorgeous and she absolutely does not throw herself at just anyone."

Harry shrugged and looked into her eyes "Of all the girls I have known she was the hardest to say no to but my problem is that I am love with someone else and I could never betray her like that."

Hermione chewed her lip "Does this mysterious woman know that you feel that way about her and who is she?"

Harry looked down "No, I have never told her because I worked it out a few months back… or I should say I quit denying what I have always felt about her."

Hermione rocked her leg back and forth as she thought about what he said. She had this funny feeling inside of her that he had just said something very profound but decided to ignore it for the moment "About a week. My parent's house was getting to parentish and I kept feeling like I needed to come here."

Harry frowned "You should have called me I would have come to stay with you."

Hermione shook her head "No, Harry I needed some time to work some things out on my own but thanks anyway."

"What have you been doing here by yourself?" he asked her.

Hermione looked at him "Running every morning and going to work at the Ministry. My last day is next Friday. I am quitting the Ministry because there is still a lot of discrimination against muggle born there. If I was anybody else but a part of the golden trio I would not have the position I do. I wrote a formal letter of protest and resigned. My boss was pissed because he has to do all his work himself."

Harry chuckled "I see the Hermione Granger I know and love has returned."

Hermione looked at him "What have you been doing?" In answer Harry took his wand and cast some runes in the air and then he disappeared."

Hermione sat up "That is so cool."

Hermione felt a breath tickle her ear which caused her to shiver "I have spent the last year learning Runes and Arithmancy. I want to learn all about wards and curse breaking."

Hermione shivered and heard Harry chuckle behind her "You look a little cold there Hermione."

Hermione stood up "It is not from cold you cad it is because you are breathing on one of my erogenous zones and making me horny."

Harry then reappeared with a chuckle "Hmm, Hermione Granger has hot buttons?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes "Just like Daphne and Tracy have theirs." Hermione stepped closer into his space and put her arms around him "You have purposely been hitting their hot spots, haven't you?"

Harry smirked at her "Hermione you know I am the typical clueless male. I don't know a hot spot from a cold spot."

Hermione's eyes shot open as she felt Harry's hand on her hips and then slowly and tenderly slide to her butt where he gripped it firmly. She suddenly felt his magical aura tickle her skin and she began to heat up quickly. She felt his head lean forward as she elevated her neck to give him easier access and closed her eyes.

Hermione's breathing gained pace and her chest rose and fell as his other hand tickled the side of her breast. His tongue and teeth played across her neck as she let out a moan. She brought her face down to be closer to his lips as she looked at them and without a word she closed the distance and attacked his lips with hers.

A few minutes later she tensed and then shuddered as she felt the orgasm pass through her. Hermione laid her head down on his chest until her breathing slowed. "That is not fair Mr. Potter you absolutely played me like an instrument."

Harry raised her chin with his hand and then tenderly kissed the side of her lips "Hermione that is the first time I have kissed a girl where it doesn't feel odd or wrong."

Hermione looked surprised "Your right it didn't feel wrong to me either." Hermione looked at him "What about with Tracey or Daphne?"

Harry shook his head "It isn't wrong but it is slightly off."

Hermione looked deeply into his eyes and then felt a switch in herself turn and suddenly so many things made sense to her and she gasped out "Harry we have been such fools."

Harry's eyes narrowed "I have not been a fool. I have known for awhile now what I have always wanted." Hermione looked down as Harry took her arms and held them behind her back "You have a choice and it is the last choice you will make because I will lay my claim to you today. From that time forward you will be mine in every way and the future, our future, will take care of itself. But it starts with your answer."

Hermione tried to struggle with her arms and could not break his hold on her. She looked into his eyes and stopped struggling. She felt so right being this close to him and finally said "I love you Harry, I have denied it until right this minute but it is the main reason I could never marry or sleep with Ron."

Harry smirked "I couldn't marry or sleep with Ginny because of you." Harry snapped his fingers and removed his clothes and Hermione looked down at him.

Hermione's eyes widened "Harry… ung…what are you doing?"

Harry whispered to her "You have ten seconds to tell me no or to stop. Because after ten seconds I am going to apparate you up stairs and then I am going to make love to you for the rest of the day. After ten seconds, the rest of your day the choices are all mine and you will do as I say."

Hermione's mouth opened in surprise as she looked at him before he said "One… two… three…" Hermione's mind was going a mile a minute and then she suddenly felt his fingers on her sex and gasped at the wonderful sensations.

"You are not playing fair Mr. Potter. What is a girl to do?"

Harry grinned "four… fuck fair because I am tired of my feelings, my desires taking a back seat to everybody else. Five…"

Hermione closed her eyes as the sensations were overwhelming her and she was dizzy from it. She heard Harry then state six and she felt his aura reach out to hers and connect and it felt more right than anything she had ever felt. She then heard him say Seven and her eyes opened as she looked at him and then attacked his lips before whispering directly into his mouth "8, 9, 10."

Harry chuckled and then she felt the bed on her back and looked around before focusing back on Harry who had placed himself at her entrance. Her wand flew into the room before Harry grabbed it and handed it to her. She looked at him as he was smiling "You are going to bind yourself to me because when I am finished with you today all other men will pale in comparison."

Harry lifted her hand and he pressed more of himself into her and she began to moan as his magic seemed to flow directly into her womb. She heard him say through the haze "Repeat after me "I, Hermione Jean Granger, bind myself to Harry Potter."

Hermione repeated the words and felt the magic build up around them. Harry continued "I promise to be faithful to him and to faithfully obey him."

Hermione felt him rip through her hymen but felt an orgasm rip through her, not pain. "I bind myself and belong to Harry James Potter for as long as he and I live. So say I, so mote it be as Hermione Jean Potter."

Hermione repeated the words as she felt another orgasm rip through her as the last words left her lips. She felt magic, boundless magic that surrounded them both and then a brilliant flash of golden light before she passed out from pleasure.

She woke up a little while later to see Harry on top of her and a smile on his lips as he said "Hello Mrs. Potter." Hermione tried to rise up but found him holding her down. Hermione looked up at him.

"Harry I did a binding and a marriage oath to you, I bound myself to you!" She said in shock. Harry laughed and then slowly moved in and out of Hermione as he said the next "Look into your heart and into your magical core and tell me that us being together is wrong. You have always belonged to me and you knew it but you fought it."

Hermione tried to get Harry to stop "I can't think straight, let me think…"

Harry sighed "No Hermione you think too much and I want you to feel this time and not worry about all the distractions. I almost lost you to the distractions and I won't allow it any more. While I am doing this find your core and then follow it to your heart." Harry leaned downed and began to kiss her and she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

She fought hard to allow the logical side of herself out but Harry suppressed it with all the sensations he was overloading her body with. She finally gave up and began to search for her magical core as she was floating into nothingness.

In mere seconds or moments, she wasn't sure because massive orgasms kept rolling through her body, she found a white sphere up ahead she touched it and another pulse of magic made her orgasm. She heard a dull thumping behind her and she looked over her shoulder and found her magical heart or a representation of it.

She sensed that she should touch it too and when her hand made contact her head looked up and she felt…


	3. Chapter 3

**Coven CHAPTER THREE** –

Hermione moaned in physical pleasure as she saw image after image flooding her mind. She suddenly recognized that they were all of her times with Harry, every touch, every hug, every time she wanted to kiss him…oh god every time she wanted to make love to him. Then she recognized the logical side of herself controlling then suppressing those feelings for the 'greater good."

Hermione became mad as she realized that Harry was right. The Logical Hermione came up to her and stated "Hermione you can't have him he deserves better. He needs a pureblood witch to have political clout."

Hermione began to cry as she was stuck "I love him and he doesn't care about all that." Hermione sobbed "I am hurting him because he loves me too."

The Logical Hermione sighed "You don't think I, I mean we know that. Harry is emotional and we have always done what is best for him. It will hurt him less if we never begin."

Behind both of them a voice said in a low dangerous tone "My Heart has been hurting for the last three years because you denied your feelings for me. You hurt me every day because I always felt something was missing in my life. That hole cannot be filled by another." Harry smiled "That is why I took your logical side out of the equation by binding you to me."

Logical Hermione looked frantically around and then noticed the binding of her magical core that the distinct shadows around her core represented. She fell to her knees "No, you will end up hating me when you find out you have lessened your political power and ability to help others by doing this."

Harry picked her up "My heart wants what my heart wants Mione." He then kissed logical Hermione and she melted into his arms." Harry smiled at her "You need to stay in the background until I call you forth."

Logical Hermione looked at him and then faded into the back ground. Harry stepped towards Hermione and then placed himself in her. Hermione gasped at the sensations and then a teared rolled down her eye "You did all this so I couldn't refuse what my heart has always wanted?"

Harry smiled "It is what my heart has always wanted as well Mione." Harry kissed her lips softly "About the binding I can stop it as I haven't accepted it fully I just needed it to get us here."

Hermione squeezed her legs together and brought him closer "You did the right thing and besides I get to be Mrs. Potter now my heart won't let me give that up for anything." Hermione kissed his nose "Complete the binding, Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned at her "You will never be able to tell me no if I do this?"

Hermione smirked back "I have never been able to say no to you anyway. Now it will lead to much more pleasurable endeavors."

Harry touched her forehead "I, Lord Harry James Potter, accept your binding to my coven and claim myself as your Warlock." Harry looked deep into her eyes "I claim you as mine and compel you to obey me." Harry gave a big shove and was fully seated within her depths.

It was three hours later a very exhausted Harry and Hermione lay back with on the bed in the master Bedroom. Hermione was laughing, sighing, quivering and placed Harry's hand in her abdomen. "Can you feel that Harry. My insides are still contracting and I swear I haven't felt this energized… in well my whole life. If I wasn't so sore I could go a couple more hours."

Harry tickled her skin with his fingers as Hermione's insides convulsed "Are you happy? Are you glad I bound you?"

Hermione snuggled up to him and then wrapped her leg over his "Harry this day couldn't have been more perfect if I would have dreamed of it myself. You made me your woman today and staked your claim to me." Hermione then noticed the Potter Wedding ring on her finger. Harry looked down and smiled.

"It is like it has always belonged there." He said to her. Hermione looked at it and smiled as she had many thoughts go round in her head, all pleasant.

After thirty minutes she was resting but awake. Harry I saw my magical sphere and your magical sphere but I noticed that there was another bright sphere behind yours and then another, duller sphere beside that. What are those?"

Harry sort of tensed up for a second and then sighed "Luna said you would notice. She also told me not to hide anything from you as I would want to do because you need to know and agree to it, from your heart."

Hermione rolled over and rubbed his chest, tickling it as she kissed his chin. She smiled at him "I am ready my Lord."

Harry looked at her "My Lord?"

Hermione grinned "Yes, my Lord I am bound to you and I am expected to obey you without question."

Harry frowned "You know I really didn't want that but Luna insisted that it had to be done. She also revealed to me her vision if I didn't do it and the repercussions were not the best, in the end you were not as happy and that was my sole reason of why I allowed it."

Hermione smiled "So you bound me so that I could be happier?"

Harry grinned "You seem ok with this and I should tell you that it's primary purpose is to make your logical side fade to the background."

Hermione answered "Harry I am perfectly ok with it as I trust you implicitly. You are my wizard now."

Harry smiled "Thank you luv I don't deserve you."

Hermione responded back as her cheeks tinged pink "After the fucking you just gave me, it is I that don't deserve you."

Harry laughed as Hermione cheeks turned redder. Once he settled down "I think that is the first time I have ever heard you say anything improper in my whole time with you." Harry kissed her nose "I find it very sexy when you're a naughty girl."

Harry then laid back and stated "Enough with the delays. Thirteen months ago Luna came to me and said I should not accept an appointment to the Auror academy. She stated that my work on Voldemort was not done because although the messenger was dead, his message was not and it would continue until someone revealed how stupid it really is."

Harry rubbed his face "Luna said I couldn't do that as a ministry lackey that I would need to forge my own path and that I would do so with the help of three others. One of those three would be you. Luna then smiled at me with the most endearing smile I had ever seen "Hermione loves you and that is why you and she cannot set the wedding dates with either Weasley."

Harry watched Hermione's facial expression as he stated this "I fought my own battle with her and then she took me into my own core and showed me what my heart really wanted, it was you and just like you did, I saw the truth of it and I couldn't deny it any longer."

Harry smiled "I have waited a year for events to play out so that we could be together and so I could make you Lady Potter. I am so glad I did because my heart has never been better because we are together."

Hermione kissed his cheek "Me too but why the binding and what do the other orbs mean."

Harry laid his head back "They represent 2/3'rds of our Coven Hermione."

Hermione looked very shocked "You are going to create your own coven? With me included?"

Harry pulled his wand out and wrote in the air with flame lines a triangle "Tell me when you begin to recognize this symbol." He told her as he continued to draw a half circle at the top of the pyramid. "This top part represents you as Lady Potter." Harry drew a line down the center to leave it open in the middle. He then drew a half circle at each of the lower angles inside the triangle "This represents another witch and this side represents another witch."

Hermione interrupted him "3 is a magically potent number."

"Yes it is and the center is a circle with an upside down Y that connects the lines together, the inside circle and y are me." Harry told her.

Hermione sat up "That is the symbol for the deathly hallows. We never found all of them."

Harry winced "That is what I told everybody. We were supposed to be missing the Elder wand which I placed in Albus's casket and the Resurrection stone which I threw randomly in the woods. I found it again six months ago and I retrieved the elder wand. When I had them and accepted myself as the master of death, they disappeared into my body but I am always the master of death until I let myself be found by him."

Hermione looked at him with an open mouth as Harry continued "Luna told me the final piece is that I must bind three witches to me and then conduct a final ritual where I give the three of you one hallow each. By doing so we will be an unstoppable force magically, physically, and most importantly politically."

Harry turned to his side "After we accomplish this then Luna will come to us and tell us the rest of the vision. She stated this was the first step."

Hermione fell back "My lord you certainly show a lady an exciting time." Hermione blew out a big breath. "Who are the other witches I am going to be in a coven with?"

Harry grinned "Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis."

Hermione looked at him and then began to laugh "Is that why you loaned them the money to start their business?"

Harry smirked "No, not really I was intrigued when Daphne offered me her virginity to procure the loan. You know the ice princess wouldn't give it away just because. She needed it badly and was more surprised when I turned her down, gave her an interest free loan, and declined to become her silent partner for a split of the profits."

Hermione turned on her side "Lord Potter you are such a noble gentleman. I have a confession to make." Harry turned to look into her eyes "The other night when the club closed Daphne, Tracy, and I kept partying after they closed. I kissed both of them with tongue…and it found it very thrilling."

Harry smirked "So my vixens find each other attractive. Daphne says she fell in love with me that day I turned her down. Every time I go in there she tries to shag me crossed eyed. It is a little game we play as she tries to seduce me shamelessly."

Hermione was chuckling "What about Tracy?"

Harry frowned "Toward the end of the war she was molested in a detention cell for a few hours. They stripped her naked and threatened to rape her to death. She avoided the rape but they did torture her for a time. It left her emotionally scarred and she is deathly afraid of men."

Hermione looked concern "Then how will you willingly bind her to you?"

You and Daphne will bind her to you and then once bound, you will order her to bind to me. After our first time she will have no problems thereafter as it will erase her long held fears."

Hermione asked "Why would she bind to me or for that matter anyone?"

Harry smiled "First because she is a witch's, witch and she thinks that you are more beautiful than Daphne."

Hermione chuckled "That is why she always stood so close to me three nights ago."

Hermione rolled over to face him as they looked into each other's eyes "Is that what my lord wants? His own coven then?"

Harry frowned "No, I would much rather steal you away to America, make a family, and live happily ever after but if we don't our first born son will die in forty years and the other two children will be murdered within the decade after because the next dark lord will end our family name by killing all the Potters."

Hermione hugged them "That settles it my lord we shall have our coven and you will have the coven's love to keep your name alive. I am with you Harry for as long as you want me."

Harry frowned before asking "What about the binding Hermione? Now that you know why, does it bother…"

Hermione stopped him from asking "Harry I knew what I was doing and you gave me a choice and not once did I use it by saying no or stop. I even had another out where you offered to reverse it and I made a choice because I love you very much. Now that I have your reasons it is even more important and the knowledge does not change my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR** –

Daphne and Tracy had just arrived downstairs to start their work day by preparing the bar for guests in four hours. There was a distinct knock on the door that let them know that Harry was going to apparate into the club. Daphne and Tracy both found smiles on their faces.

Daphne looked at Tracy and stated "Don't run off this time. Harry would never ever hurt you and I think you know that."

Tracy looked panicked before saying "He makes me want to do things to him and that scares me."

Daphne grinned "I do understand but Harry would never ever hurt you. Please stay for me."

Their discussion was cut short as Harry and a woman they had never seen apparated into the club floor. Daphne stopped what she was doing as she watched the woman dressed in black high heels, ripped black stockings that came to mid thigh on her very shapely legs. She had a mid thigh red skirt on with black trim. What was most interesting was her back was towards her and she saw a tattoo on her back that plainly stated 'Potter's' and this made Daphne frown.

When the woman turned toward her she saw her backless half vest with a severe plunging neckline. She had dark makeup on and her hair was poofed up in a hair do that looked as wild as she was. It was as she was studying the hair that Tracy asked "Granger is that you looking hot like that?"

Tracy came from around the bar and then held Hermione's hands out so she could look. Hermione smiled which just made her radiate health and beauty and asked Tracy "Do you like the new me?"

Daphne watched as Granger pulled Tracy's hand to the front of her skirt and then rubbed it on the front of her. "Do you like the feel of my skirt? See how soft and silky it's folds feel?" Then Hermione leaned over and gave Tracy a wonderful wet kiss which made Tracy moan out loud.

Hermione laughed as she held Tracy by the back of the head "So you like my soft wet folds?"

Daphne almost had to laugh "When did Granger catch on that Tracy had the hots for her?" she asked Harry..

Harry smirked as he replied "This afternoon when we had a very long discussion and she bound herself to me and I became her wizard!"

Daphne slammed a bottle down and almost broke it as her eyes turned misty "I didn't even have a chance did I Potter. You were really toying with me after all?"

Harry hopped the counter and pulled her into a hug. "No Daphne I was not toying with you. I was very much drawn to you. There were days I was just about ready to let go and I easily could have but like all things, destiny had a different plan for me."

Hermione turned to Harry "Luv I am going upstairs so that Tracy will become intimately familiar with my soft wet folds. Do either of you have a problem with this?"

Daphne seemed stunned and then answered "She is probably ready to come in her panties right here."

Hermione responded by grabbing Tracy's hair and holding her head back as she kissed her neck and worked up to her lips. "You taste so very nice Tracy. Do you want to go upstairs with me?"

Tracy was shocked to say the least and nodded because she was speechless. Hermione winked at her and then turned to Daphne "Lady Greengrass since I am taking something that belongs to you. I believe it is only fair that I allow you time with someone I love dearly. You have my permission, as Lady Potter, to be with my wizard in any fashion you chose. Do we have an accord?"

Daphne looked very surprised and stood with her mouth held open before she final answered back "Lady Potter… Hermione are you sure? I have spent the last year trying to make him my wizard?"

Hermione chuckled "I know Daphne and I am willing to share with you."

Daphne smiled at her and then laughed "We have an accord."

Hermione walked up the stairs pulling Tracy by the hand. Daphne watched and then turned to Harry who was sitting on a little cooler behind the bar. "You know Tracy is so happy right now."

Harry smirked and then snapped his fingers and Daphne's clothes disappeared as she was slowly moving forward. She hesitated a step and then looked at Harry and smiled "Got a thing for women in heels, Harry?"

Harry jumped down and then snapped his fingers as his clothes disappeared "No I have a thing for seeing you in heels only because in the last year we have teased and taunted each other until I have imagined myself buried in you and you were screaming my name in ecstasy."

Daphne winked and posed for him "Harry trust me I have been so frustrated that I have spent many nights screaming your name in ecstasy already. The only difference is that you will be here to hear it."

Harry smiled and then stood within inches of her as he took his hands and then softly went down her sides and pushed out with his magic. "I have a confession to make Miss Greengrass. I have been slowly binding you to me over the last year." Harry kissed her softly at first and then became more insistent as the kiss progressed.

Daphne in no time was moaning as Harry shifted his hands between her legs. He carefully caressed her and made her more excited. Harry kissed her ear and then whispered to her "Tonight I am going to lay my claim to you."

Daphne answered in a husky voice "I am already yours and I have been for months now."

Harry smiled as he licked and nipped his way down her jaw line. Daphne whispered "Please don't tease me Harry I have wanted this for so long."

Harry stopped and looked into her eyes "I want an oath from you Daphne Greengrass. A witches oath to her warlock in a coven. You will bind yourself to me, do you understand?"

Daphne shook her head as the sensations were overwhelming her. "Uhm Harry you are already married to Hermione."

Harry kept kissing her as his hands roamed all over her body "She is bound to me, to obey me and to be faithful to me as Hermione Potter. You will do the same Daphne and you will be bound to me as Lady Black."

Daphne tensed and then Harry circled her most favorite spot and sighed "I can't say no to you can I?"

Harry leaned back and smiled "Do you really want to?"

Daphne began to smile "No Harry I have been your witch since last year and I knew if I could ever snag you it wouldn't be because of my body or my looks. I can trust you, so just Hermione and me in your coven?"

Harry kissed her left breast "No, Hermione is upstairs binding Tracy to her and then I will bind her to me later on. Harry stood up "Tracy after the binding will lose all her fears of men and she will be better for it."

Daphne began to tense as she had been nearly pushed over the edge many times. Daphne held her wand up and looked deeply into Harry's eyes "I, Daphne Greengrass, bind myself to Harry James Potter to be a member of his coven. I promise to be faithful to my warlock and my coven sisters Hermione Potter and Tracy Davis. I promise to obey and to be faithful to my coven as Lady Daphne Renee Black, 2nd wife to my Warlock so say I, so mote it be Daphne Renee Black."

Harry as the magic began to build around them sat Daphne on the low counter and pushed into her most secret place. He placed his hand upon her forehead "I Harry James Potter-Black accept Daphne Renee Black's binding and obedience as I lay claim to her this night, forever more she will be a member of my coven. So say I, so mote it be."

Harry plunged into her fully as she screamed out in pain and in bliss as multiple orgasms flushed across her. Daphne held tight as Harry allowed her to settle and be comforted by his embrace. When she relaxed slightly he began his movements as the intensity of their lovemaking was beyond anything that Daphne had dreamed of. They felt themselves reaching for their peak and as Daphne fell over the abyss, she brought Harry along with her and he raised his head and yelled out causing a magical wave of power to emanate from them. Daphne passed out from the intensity as Harry clung to her.

Upstairs at the same instance Tracy had given her binding oath to Hermione and at that precise instance that Daphne and Harry reached their zenith, so to, did Hermione and Tracy. Hermione held Tracy's lips on her core as she leaned back and yelled with her head raised to the stars. The magical wave rippled out of them as Tracy felt herself fall off the edge too.

Daphne felt herself contract around Harry as she became aware again. She leaned back with a smile as she looked into Harry's eyes. She sighed "Oh my god Potter! What in the hell was that. Can you feel my insides quivering?" Harry smirked it might be me quivering in you. This caused them to laugh as they came together to kiss. "I love you Harry Potter, you are my wizard now."

Daphne heard steps coming down the stairs and then saw a very naked Hermione with a very trussed up Tracy walking behind her on a leash. Daphne smiled at them "Hey, Tracy you must be in heaven right now?"

Tracy looked over at her girlfriend, sister, and laughed "Is that the boy who conquered buried deep inside your cooter?"

Daphne chuckled "Tracy he is huge and the man knows how to use it." she place her hand at her throat "It feels like he is all the way up to here." The three girls began to giggle.

Hermione quipped back "I thought when he took me last night he blew my head off."

Daphne grinned "Harry I need to have a sister moment." Harry slowly pulled back and Daphne moaned as she stood up on shaky legs. She moved to Hermione and stood in front of her and then went to one knee. Daphne took her right hand and then kissed the Potter ring "I acknowledge you as our chief witch in the coven and promise to help my sisters and my wizard in all that they do."

Hermione smiled and looked down at her "Was it worth the wait?"

Daphne had to laugh "If you had asked me last night my frustration would have said no. but tonight it would be yes and then wow." Daphne looked at her as Hermione pulled her up "I am happy for myself and you as well." Hermione then kneeled down before her

and kissed her Black ring "I acknowledge you as my sister and let my first act as chief witch reveal that no sister shall place her needs before the coven or our wizard. So say I, so shall it be."

Hermione stood up and looked at her and appraised her body "I don't know how Harry could keep his hands off of you." Hermione moved closer and kissed her lips "You are so beautiful I find it hard to keep my hands off you."

Daphne chuckled and then pointed to Hermione's hand "Minx, you didn't keep your hands off." They both laughed and then kissed lightly as they brought Tracy to Harry.

Hermione bowed "My Lord I have brought a witch before you that is bound to me. I wish to petition for her to become a member of your coven."

Harry bowed "My lady I am happy you deem me worthy of another beautiful witch." Tracy was very nervous and then moved closer to step nearer to him. Harry looked at her with his green eyes.

"Tracy I do not force women to be with me and I can see that you are tense." Harry snapped his fingers and her bindings and collar fell away. "Tracy I very much want you but you must also want me. I know what others have done to you and I never want to add to your pain. Tracy suddenly relaxed when she realized the sincerity of his words and actions.

Tracy turned to Hermione "Mistress may I have permission to bind myself to your wizard?"

Hermione bowed "You may because I bound you to me for him." Tracy smiled and bowed in thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE** -

Tracy stepped very close to Harry "This is as close to man that I have been since three years ago. I have wanted to be this close to only one man since and he is before me now but my fear has stopped me. Tonight I ask that you claim me as yours and bond me to your coven."

Harry slowly raised his hand to caress her cheek and then carefully placed a very soft kiss on her lips. Tracy closed her eyes and sighed "I have a request Harry. Tonight I want softness, I want to feel wanted as a person, and I want to feel passion."

Harry held her in a very intimate hug and she tensed before relaxing in his embrace. "You shall have it as you want." He whispered to her.

Tracy and Harry went up stairs. Hermione took her clothes and put them back on and then smiled at Daphne "Well we have distracted you and you have a club to open in about an hour. How may I help you sister?"

Daphne smiled "I need to rack those glasses and then restock the bar."

Hermione blinked a couple of times and then smiled "I just felt the knowledge transfer to me of what needs done. Did you know that happens to sisters in a coven?"

Daphne laughed "Sorry, this is my first time in a coven so we are both virgins to that." Hermione walked away laughing.

An hour before opening Harry and Tracy came down the stairs laughing. Daphne watched as Tracy hung all over Harry. "Well that is a welcomed change Tracy." Harry looked at her as Daphne spoke to him "You said that being with you would help her overcome her issues."

Tracy just smiled "I am so stupid. Harry removed some of my worst memories, he cast an obscure latin spell that removes the memory. I vaguely remember that I was detained and that it wasn't pleasant and I was very happy to be shot of the place."

Daphne seemed very agitated "Is that after or before he bound you to him?"

Tracy face hardened and she stepped forward "Daphne you apologize right now!" Tracy softened her voice but still pointed her finger "You know Harry Potter would do nothing to hurt, harm, or take advantage of us. He told me everything about the process and believed it would help me. He found it last month in his family library while researching and was waiting till I was approachable to give me the choice."

Tracy lowered her hand "He led me through each pain, hurt, and ache and purged the bad ones away Daphne. I...I…he let himself be hurt to help me and Daphne he still retains the memory of all of it from my perspective. So don't you ever say anything bad about our wizard, you hear me?"

Daphne smiled and leaned her head into hers "You in love Tracy?"

Tracy smiled "Totally!" she sighed.

Harry clapped his hands to get everyone's attention "Hey enough of the lovey-dovey stuff. We have a club to run tonight and things to get done."

Daphne arched her eyebrows "We have a club to run?"

Harry crossed his arms "Yes, Lady Black we. See part of being a Potter-Black conquest."

Hermione gasped in fake shock "I no he did not call us conquests."

Harry smirked and snapped his fingers and their close disappeared "First I might remind you that..." he snapped his fingers and light, finely crafted silver jewelry with leather collars appeared on their necks. Tracy noticed immediately that the center design was P-B inscribed on it. "You have been collared by me and that you have been tagged by me."

Harry was smiling as the girl's expressions revealed happiness and mild annoyance as he pointed to their tattoos on their lower back just like Hermione's. Harry continued "Because you have these symbols that you are mine… that in fact I own you, therefore everything you own is mine."

Harry was walking towards Hermione and rubbed his hand over her tattoo and she began to moan. "What the bloody hell was that?"

Harry smiled "That tattoo is special it has a rune that if I touch long enough will make you come. If I lightly touch it you will feel great pleasure." Harry walked over to Daphne and made her start panting heavily. "Any who, since I own this establishment I believe a few changes are necessary. Harry clapped and the décor changed slightly and the sign behind the bar changed to read Potter's Coven."

Daphne had finally recovered and looked back at the sign with a smirk and sniped back "My lord I only offered you a partnership, not that you could own my business."

Harry winked at her "My lovely Daphne need I remind you that Covens are very illegal in Britain and that this place will make a great cover if anyone should over hear or think we have a coven."

Hermione grinned "That is brilliant my lord."

Harry leaned against the bar and smugly replied "Yes, I know my lovelies and it is not even my best talent as I have more changes to complete."

Tracy looked at the club "You know this is exactly what Daphne and I had talked about for upgrading this place."

Harry smiled at her "Because I read it from your mind." Hermione was watching him with a grin on her face as he continued. "Now I think we should all have new uniforms that keep with this new atmosphere." Harry snapped his fingers as thigh- high Black Dragon hide boots appeared on his girls. Harry grinned "That is very sexy."

With another snap of his fingers, their soft leather, low riding skirts with slits up the sides that stopped a few inches above the thigh high boots. Harry smiled even more "I can just imagine taking those off later tonight."

Harry stood next to Tracy and snapped his fingers again as leather, backless half vest appeared that had deep plunges in the front. All of them had bright red lipstick on their lips.

Harry looked at them "My, my perhaps I might be enticed to pull you to the back room to snog at different times tonight. That is if you are really good girls."

Daphne looked in the mirror as she then saw Harry's clothes change to black leather pants, boots, and a vest with no shirt on. "Wow, Potter you look very sexy!" Harry smiled.

My lovelies I think we should give them a show to remember tonight. Now let's open for business!" He stated as he slapped the bar.

By eight o'clock the club was getting a crowd and by ten the place was packed as many had contacted their friends. There were many times that the four had drink orders at the same time and spontaneously had a routine to fix the drinks. There choreographed moves had everybody ohhing and awing as they flung bottles to each other and behind their backs. The tips they received that night were outrageous.

Every so often when a good song came on Harry grabbed a girl and took her on the floor and danced with her. Hermione, Tracy, and Daphne had a blast dancing with him.

On different occasions Harry grabbed one of his girls and took her to the stockroom which Tracy soon called the snog room. When the girl came out on wobble legs and puffy lips the crowd cheered and hollered making the girls blush. Soon by one o'clock the party started winding down and people departed for home. A couple were rather drunk and Harry escorted them to the knight's bus to make sure they got home.

At 2:30 AM the last customer left and Daphne closed and locked the door and leaned against the door in satisfaction and tiredness. "Wow, Potter you know how to throw a party."

Tracy's head came up and smiled "Not only that Daph but he is a business genius because we made twice as much as our highest night had ever been and I swear we have a thousand galleons in tips alone."

Daphne's mouth fell open "Are you serious?"

Tracy laughed "I couldn't believe it either but for the last hour everything we served was from the stock room, the coolers were out of everything."

Hermione hugged Harry and then said loudly "I had a lot of fun doing this." Harry put his arms around her and Daphne "I hope you won't be too mad when I tell you the Goblins will be running this place and have hired staff to work the place for us. They will use the same theme we did tonight and studies show the club will have to expand. That is why I bought the surrounding buildings last year."

Daphne smiled and then said in a mock voice "Oh, so I joined the coven so you could come in and sweep away my business and make all the profits for yourself?"

Harry smiled "Ahh, my dear lady the reciprocal of the I own everything is that my coven owns it too. We share everything. Daphne the next time you enter Gringott's bank you will find half my fortune in the Black accounts."

Tracy asked "How much was that?"

Harry smiled as he stated "As of yesterday the Black accounts had one hundred and fifty million Galleons."

Daphne and Tracy both sat down heavily and just looked at Harry and Hermione who were both laughing.

Hermione quickly added "I don't care about the money but the bonuses he gives with the sex are out of this world."

Daphne looked at her and then started to laugh "Ok, Potter take the money back I want the sex too please." This caused Tracy to giggle.

Harry chuckled out his reply "Ladies tonight we go home, our home and we will begin a new life. The club is taken care of and we have something else we need to do in our immediate future."

Tracy walked up and kissed his cheek "My Lord I don't care what it is as long as you are with us doing it."

Harry held a Port key out and they grabbed on.

They soon landed in a beautiful foyer and looked around in awe "Harry I heard rumors about this place, is this Potter manor?"

Hermione answered "Yes, it is and it is very beautiful it is our home now."

Daphne smiled "I knew that the Potter's were a wealthy family but I never dreamed it was like this. Getting an invite to Potter Manor made one the envy of the pure bloods."

Tracy added "The wards here are legendary."

Harry turned to the three elves that entered the room "Master Harry we saw that you were working hard tonight so we made some breakfast for you and your ladies."

The three elves turned to Hermione "Welcome home Lady Hermione." They each bowed and then came to Daphne and held her hand "Lady Black we welcome you home and ask that you accept our service to the house of Potter and the house of Black."

Daphne smiled and touched each of their foreheads "I accept your service and ask that you never punish yourselves and seek me, Hermione, or Tracy out if there is a problem."

The elves smiled and bowed to her. They then went to Tracy and held her hand "Welcome home Lady Slytherin and we ask that you accept our service to the house of Potter, Black, and Slytherin.

Tracy gentle touched their foreheads "I accept you into our service." The elves finished the bow and then marched them to the dining room.

After a light meal they went upstairs to the master suite. They entered as the water was being drawn to a huge bath and they stripped quickly as they relaxed in the bathtub. Harry was soon molesting the girls as he gave each of them a kiss and washed their backs.

They fell asleep as the sun was shining on a new day and they had a very satisfying night.


	6. Chapter 6

**COVEN CHAPTER SIX**–

Harry found Hermione sitting at the dining room reading the daily profit and sipping her coffee. Harry kissed her cheek "Morning luv. Have you been up long?"

Hermione smiled as she retorted "No but you were. I never knew you were so insatiable."

Daphne padded into the room next and sat gingerly down on the seat after kissing Hermione and then Harry "Morning Luvs."

Hermione smiled as Daphne gave a little moan as she sat down. "Winky can you give Daphne a potion for her body aches?"

Winky popped in and handed Daphne the potion and she drank it down. She suddenly felt the aches and pains wash away as the potion traveled through her body. "What the bloody hell was that?"

Harry answered "A muscle repair potion I made. They work wonders when you go a little overboard on your workouts."

Daphne arched her eyebrow "Oh, so I was just a work out for you last night? Like a piece of exercise equipment or something you can ride at your leisure then, Hmm?"

Hermione brought the paper up in front of her face as it began to tremble in her hands. Harry's facial expression was one of extreme embarrassment and then realization that they were taking the mickey out of him. Harry gave her a full leer "Yes, well I might remind you that you were the one that kept begging me to become my 'toy' for the last year."

Daphne's eyes flashed with anger and then she threw her cup at him as she stood up "Beg Potter?" Harry then stood up and flared his aura as he stood in front of her and ran his hand between her legs.

"Toy, I didn't stutter. You know you love every minute of it." Harry talked softly "If it bothers you so much I have twelve other bedrooms and you may sleep alone."

Daphne closed her eyes and shuddered and then softly stated back "Your toy stands corrected."

Hermione then fell out of her chair in laughter "You two are making my morning."

Tracy came into the dining room thirty minutes later. "Morning luvs." She stated to Daphne and Hermione and then stood beside Harry "Morning Harry."

Harry let his lower lip pop out like a petulant child "So you don't love me?"

Tracy almost had to laugh and then straddled his lap as she gave him a hug and a kiss "Harry what we have is so much more than love that I find just saying it is not enough." Tracy then proceeded to snog him silly. Harry had a big smile on his face as she proceeded to get her food. Harry looked over at Daphne with a strange expression before he stated "Please note that the Warlock of this coven thinks that Tracy's method of a morning greeting is rather brilliant and he will be reciprocating in kind for the rest of the day towards his favorite witch."

Hermione was still laughing at the by play until Harry looked at her "I don't see what you find so funny Luv because I will not treat my witches any different. If Daphne is my toy what does that make you and Tracy?"

Hermione stopped laughing "You wouldn't dare Harry James Potter!'

Harry smirked back at her "Remember your oath that you must obey, right!"

Hermione started looking worried "Harry?"

Harry chuckled as he motioned for her to come to him "I don't think you have had enough cream this morning. Seconds later Hermione's head went below the table."

Daphne was chuckling "Hermione dear we have created a monster." Hermione's response was muffled.

Harry tapped her head "Don't talk with your mouth full, Luv."

Winky popped into the dining room and smiled at the scene "Sir a Mrs. Lovegoode is here to see you." Hermione tried to get up but Harry held her in place.

Harry looked at Winky "Please bring her here and I will invite her to breakfast." Winky did a slight curtsy and popped away and came back with Luna. Luna looked around and then smiled at the scene.

She walked over to be close to Harry before placing her hand on the back of Harry's chair and looking at Hermione busy in Harry's lap. "Good Morning!" Hermione looked up and saw Luna watching her and became extremely embarrassed knowing Luna was watching her be submissive. Luna chuckled "Hermione Potter there is nothing wrong with making your warlock happy." Luna then smirked at her "The question you should ask yourself is why are you about ready to come because he is making you do this in front of others?"

Hermione slowed down for a second and then looked at Luna and then Harry who held his hand up and snapped his fingers.

"Cum!" he stated with authority and then Hermione's world exploded in bright colors and the greatest sensations she had felt and on par with yesterday and then last night. When she regained her sense of place and looked up, Luna's smile had widened further.

"See Hermione you bound yourself to him and your entire world is pleasing him now. You must obey him from now on and doing so will be your greatest pleasure." Luna looked at the other two witches and added "As is the place you find both of yourselves. The collars are more than decorations they are literally his claim to you and his ownership of you."

Hermione looked up at her "Is that why I had that massive orgasm?"

Luna caressed her face "No, deep inside you want… you have wanted to be displayed like this. Your logical side has deprived you of so much."

Hermione chewed her lip and then looked at Harry "Is that why you said this coven and my binding will make me happier?" Harry nodded and then smiled down at her.

Harry sighed "I never wanted to be in control of you, Daphne, or Tracy." Harry leaned closer "I would have been happier running off to America with you but when Luna explained what that would do to Tracy and Daphne, well my choices became limited and I couldn't leave them behind. I couldn't leave them to that fate."

Daphne got up and then threw her napkin down and then walked over to Harry and grabbed his chin to look at her "I understand you treating me as your toy, I have always wanted a man… a real man to treat me that way. I have a problem with you tricking Hermione into this as I never got the indication that this is something she would want."

Hermione latched on the Daphne's wrist "Stop Daphne. It isn't like that for me. I know I was always fiercely independent. I was hiding behind logic and ignoring what I wanted. Harry changed that for me, he made me put the logic away. I admit that this morning embarrassed me greatly but I will also admit it was very erotic and caused my response."

Tracy chuckled "So in other words you want Harry to treat you that way?" Tracy tsked three times "It is always the quiet ones that are so kinky."

Daphne's eyes softened "Sorry Harry I didn't understand."

Harry nodded "That is fine princess but the next time you question my motives or make assumptions without asking … you won't be able to sit down for a week."

Daphne's eyes widened at the threat before Harry cut in "You will come to realize that I stayed because of you and Tracy because I care about you. So do not presume I have ill intent. It hurts me."

Daphne looked at him and felt his power wash over her. She took two steps backward "Yes, Sir." Daphne sat back down at her seat and then bowed her head "I am truly sorry Harry."

Tracy stood up and said softly "Daphne you should be. That is twice and if you make it a third time I will cause you grief. I told you Harry removed my memories and he has nobody to take them from him. He carries them and the burden so I don't have to. He cares more than you known. So if he wants to parade us in public without clothes we will say Yes, sir!" Daphne looked about ready to cry and nodded her head.

Luna frowned and then looked at Harry "We can do the ritual tomorrow night at Lunar midnight, if you are ready. If no then it will be forty-five days before the next optimal lunar cycle."

Harry looked in thought for many seconds "I think it is best for all concerned if we do it as soon as possible."

Luna nodded in agreement "Waiting longer could have bad effects. I need Dobby or Winky to help me to prepare the chamber."

Harry called Dobby "Please help Mrs. Lovegoode in what she asks." Dobby bowed and then turned to Luna for her hand and they popped away.

Hermione looked up at Harry "What will happen in the ritual?"

Harry shook his head "I only know that portions of my power of the master of death will be transferred to each of you. Luna states that our collective power as a coven will grow and if we don't do it then those that will align against us will be able to overcome us under the right circumstances."

The next night all four entered the Potter ritual chamber. They each had white silk full length robes. They found Luna standing off to the side with a smile as they entered the chamber. "Good evening. I have finished preparing the chamber for this coven ritual. If you look you will see that I have drawn the deathly hallows symbol on the floor. You should each take your place within the circles that represent you."

Each girl dropped their robes and as they entered their circles the tattoo that was on their backs began to softly glow. When Harry entered the center circle and lay down upside down in the center and his arms outstretched to point at Daphne and Tracy they locked up with their heads turned upward. Harry pointed his toes and the same thing happened to Hermione.

Harry raised his head to look at Luna and nodded "They are ready as am I."

Luna took a deep canister of ash and magical plants and created a circle around the triangle and as she was about to close the circle she called out to Harry "You have a choice to make and I cannot guide you in this choice."

Harry looked at her "Weather to include you in the coven or not?" he asked her.

Luna smiled "It has ramifications either way."

Harry asked "What do you want?"

Luna shook her head "It is not a choice I can guide you on Harry. You are the coven's warlock and you have to decide now."

Harry looked at her and she gave no expression or indication of the choice. Finally he sighed "Keep yourself inside the circle. You will become a part of the coven."

Luna stepped inside the circle and finished closing it. she then took a knife and sliced her skin to then place blood on top of the circle she had just created. Luna stepped beside Harry as he looked over at her. "The final symbol to the deathly hallows is a circle that appears as a line across the center of the triangle. That circle holds the nexus of this plain and the next." Harry hesitated "It holds you."

Luna caressed his face and smiled "I know Harry and I come to you willingly." Luna kissed his lips and then stood with her feet on either side of his waist and then held her arms up in a Y. Harry incanted a spell which locked her arms and head to the sky.

Harry watched the moon come into his view and when it's entire circumference was revealed to him he began to chant a ritual enchantment. On his second verse of the spell Hermione, Tracy, and Daphne added their voices in sync with his. On the third verse Luna began to rise from the ritual platform as she then joined in the chant.

Harry kept his eyes on the moon and continued the chant as he rose in to the air and felt himself harden. He felt his length was very unusual but remained focused on the chant. He felt himself enter Luna's center and Luna's voice raised somewhat.

Harry then felt her barrier and then shouted louder for two versus before he felt himself slide past the barrier. He felt warm liquid began to cover him as Luna began to have one orgasm after the other as she felt Harry enter her womb.

Harry finally stopped and was lowered to the ritual platform thirty minutes later. He saw that Luna was very pale and was not moving. "Dobby bring the blood replenishing potions!"

Dobby appeared and looked frightened before forcing Luna to take four blood replenishing potions as quickly as possible. On the forth one Luna began to glow and her features changed. She became taller by about six or seven inches. Her body became more elongated as her neck stretched itself. Her facial features seemed to stretch as well as her eyes became even larger and her ears elongated to become pointy tips.

Harry carefully placed a last potion to her lips and then massaged her throat to finish it. One minute later Luna's golden eyes opened and looked into Harry face before she smiled. "I take it my love that it worked?"

Harry, Hermione, Daphne, and Tracy gathered around and sighed with relief. Harry bent down and kissed her lips softly "That is the first and last time I will ever let you talk me into a ritual like that. Your heart stopped for almost two minutes."

Hermione looked down "Would somebody explain what we just did? Why Luna looks so different?"

Tracy pointed to a corner "Why that death is standing waiting on us?"

Daphne and Hermione both gasped as they noticed him finally. Luna stood up and had a staff with her suddenly. Harry helped her down from the ritual platform and looked over to death and smiled.

Luna held onto Harry's hand and took a breath that seemed to refresh her "Lovely!" she sighed out.

"Hermione I am a part of the coven. I am not as you three but I belong to Harry as well. We are the first coven of the deathly hallows." Luna told them.

Luna nudged Daphne "You have the elder wand. You control it as does Harry. You are it's Mistress and for all time this will be so."

Luna turned to Tracy "You are the Mistress of Stealth and Secrets by having the Invisibility cloak. No human can hide from you nor keep their secrets from you."

Luna turned to Hermione "You are the Mistress of the Resurrection stone. Your ability to crossover to another plain, the next great adventure, as it is known, will give you the ability to understand those that were cheated of life. You can then return to this plain at will.

Luna turned to Harry "You were already all three's master and you have the power over all three by your binding to all three witches in your coven. More importantly because I have become an Elven high priestess, together we control both life and death."

Luna and Harry walked over to death and Harry placed his hand on death's shoulder "Continue to guide people in their death." Death nodded to him.

"You will begin training tomorrow." Death stated before fading out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**COVEN CHAPTER SEVEN **

Hermione watched death leave and couldn't believe what had happened from the ritual. What happened to Luna, and then she felt this strange knowledge that seemed to be swirling around her mind but she couldn't quite grasp onto.

Hermione sat down on the ritual table as Tracy and then Daphne did the same. Harry and Luna stood in front of them as Luna asked Harry "My Lord I am in your coven now and I need to ask if you intend to keep me like the other three or if we are going the other way?" Harry looked at her strangely.

He then asked "I thought I had already claimed you?"

Luna gave a light laugh "That Luna no longer exists. She has passed on and I have taken her place. I have not been claimed by you."

Hermione's head was reeling "What does that mean? What just happened to us?"

Luna seemed amused by the question and waited before answering "Hermione the Luna you knew has moved on but I am Luna and more after the merger." Luna seemed to consider things "I don't know if I can explain it properly but my DNA has changed, my thoughts and my knowledge have changed. Everything that Luna experienced is still here but I also have more knowledge than before. This Elven knowledge has brought me to another level of being."

Daphne asked carefully "How did this ritual change you?"

Harry answered "That is my fault as I had Elven blood running through my veins. Along with Luna's Elven blood through her family, it changed her to be the first Elven in this realm in over three millennia."

Tracy seemed surprised "You had Elven relatives?"

Harry shrugged "Yes, from my mother's side."

Hermione seemed less confused "What did the ritual do to us?"

Luna answered for Harry "It enhanced Harry mostly and made you three very powerful because of your control of the deathly hallows."

Harry raised his finger to touch Hermione's lips before she could ask her next question "See my family has always been associated with the deathly hallows. We have always controlled the cloak. At least my direct family line has and Gryffindor family line carried the Death Stick or Elder wand. The Gaunt line carried the Resurrection stone.

I defeated Lord Voldemort and became Lord Slytherin by conquest and could access the ring and the stone. My inheritance test revealed my heritage to the Gryffindor line by a Gryffindor daughter marrying a Potter. The main line died hundreds of years ago. The Potter line is a direct descendant from Cadmus Perverall. At no time in our history has this ever happened where one family controlled all three hallows. The secrets of the Hallows were unlocked because I was Lord of all three houses.

My mother was the first born magical in twelve generations. Her family didn't even know about the magical world. Somewhere in the Evans geneology they mated with Elves because the Potter side had no Elven Blood." Harry finished.

Daphne asked "So why did we make a coven and then involve the Deathly Hallows?"

Luna smiled "Because the true knowledge of the hallows was locked away and only available to the Lord of the house. The three never knew about how to unlock the power because they didn't know about each other. Harry became lord of all three and the combined Lord's rings revealed it too him."

Harry added "that was six months ago when I found the Gaunt family ring after throwing it in the forbidden forest."

Hermione seemed really confused "But you had all three after you defeated Lord Voldemort. Why didn't it reveal itself then?"

Harry smiled "While true the possession of the hallows is not where the knowledge lay. That was bestowed on the Lord of the house."

Tracy finished "So you needed to claim your Lordships and have possession of them?"

Harry nodded "Exactly. Luna pointed out that I should have the inheritance test thirteen months ago."

Hermione looked at Luna "How did you change to a High Elf?"

Luna stepped to Harry's side "I did not have enough Elf blood on my own and neither did Harry. Together we did not have enough but with a lunar midnight ritual we did and it was sanctioned by the coven's warlock. By mating with Harry during the ritual he injected enough to transform me."

Luna looked at them "Don't try to link the hallows with the ritual it will be easier to understand all of this Hermione."

Hermione shook her head "It is a logical assumption to make though!"

Luna shook her head no "It would seem so but it is not. They are unrelated and that is why I am not the Luna you knew. I gained hereditary knowledge from the high elves."

Harry smiled at Luna "But you are one of my witches and are bound to me now. I expect you to assist us in our cause and our bedroom."

Luna smiled "I very much hoped that you would say that. I think on that note we should eat dinner and then head for bed."

Hermione laughed "Now that sounded just like something Luna would say."

Tracy chuckled "Except she forgot to add some animal that nobody had ever seen before."

Luna smiled as she walked out the door while shrinking her staff into a wand before slipping it behind her ear "But heliotropes have been discovered in an America so I couldn't use them and Wackspurts just wouldn't fit."

Hermione stated in excitement "I knew you were just faking all those times."

Luna was walking down the hall "That is a malicious lie." She let out a giggle.

They had a nice breakfast and then made their way to the master bath. Luna was eager to begin in the bath but Harry seemed unsure "What is wrong Harry?"

"What happens if you become pregnant ?" he asked her.

Luna grinned "They will become Lovegoode children. You became Lord Lovegoode this evening and you control my house Harry."

Harry shook his head "I don't want to become another Lord."

Luna smiled "You must because otherwise the house will die off. I must become Lady Lovegoode and our son will become your heir apparent. The Lovegood name will become very prominent in the future."

Luna moved closer and kissed him "You must take me tonight anyway in my new Elven form. I must go to the Elven realm but I must be claimed before I go or an Elven male will claim me and I will not be able to come back. Don't you want me back Harry?"

Harry sat her on his lap and thrust upwards "Mine!' he stated harshly.

Luna let out a huge sigh "Claim me you have my Lord!" Luna soon began a keening noise before both had a huge orgasm."

Luna sighed a few minutes later "Harry tomorrow I will go to the Elven realm for Eight days and then I will return. I must do this."

Harry looked saddened but nodded as Luna slid off of him.

They awoke the next morning and all of them found Hermione standing looking out the window. They got up and Harry stood next to her with his arm around her shoulder. Hermione seemed unusually still for many minutes before taking a deep breath and then leaned her head on his shoulder.

Hermione kissed his cheek "I had an interesting night. My powers manifested in sleep. I accessed the knowledge and I just spent the last few hours with your parents Harry." Hermione hugged his waist "They are…were wonderful people Harry and your mum was ever so brilliant."

Hermione chuckled "Your mum wants me to scold you for having three wives and a high Elf as a concubine." Hermione turned to him and smiled "Your dad is bursting with pride that you are such a stud. Your Mum was yelling at him when I left."

Harry smiled "Did she say his full name?"

Hermione chuckled "Yes."

"Reminds me of another brilliant witch I know." Harry stated to her "Must be a trait of brilliant beautiful women of this world."

Hermione smacked his chest but was smiling "Flattery while making fun of me?"

Harry was quiet a moment "I wish that someday I could sit and talk with them."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips "Potter if I can do it and you are my master, then why can't you?"

Harry suddenly had a light bulb go off over his head and then suddenly smirked before saying to her "Daphne is never going to let you hear the end of it that you called me your master."

Daphne leaned into his shoulder on the other side "Daphne will not care as long as you keep shagging her like you did the last two nights… Master!"

Hermione leaned out to wink at Daphne with a smile before Harry stated to both of them "You know if I had my way we would all be equals in this little venture."

Tracy hugged him from behind "I don't think that is possible Harry because the women you bound to you came willingly because they adore their husband. He is very worthy of their love."

Before Harry could reply Luna stood in front of him studying his physique. "Hmm, you know Harry you are a very attractive man and I find myself dripping every time I am around you." Luna looked into his eyes before a smirk appeared on her face "I want you to touch your core and then I will transfer images to you and you will let your magic do the rest."

Harry looked at her strangely before Luna put her hands on her hips "My Lord this is a time, since you are outnumbered four to one that you should listen to your wives."

Harry smiled "I have a toy, a submissive, a sexual pervert behind me, and sexual goddess to my front."

Luna quirked her head and then smiled before pulling her wand "Never the less they can hex you so obey now mister."

Harry chuckled as he held his hands up "Yes, ma'am!" Harry then settled himself and found his magical core and then Luna fed him images. Without realizing it his body was changing to look exactly like the images he was being fed. He opened his eyes after a few minutes and saw a mirror in front of him and an enhanced Harry Potter.

Luna stood next to the mirror and gave a low whistle "Oh you are gorgeous Harry." Luna smiled at him and then transformed into her original self.

Harry looked "How did you do that?"

Luna grinned "I am a Metamorphmagus… just like you." Luna then pointed to his image in the mirror.

Harry was about to deny that but caught the image of himself in the mirror. He was now about six foot two or three inches tall. His hair was closely cropped but still looked a tad wild. His shoulders had broadened and his chest, abdomen, and legs looked very chiseled. He looked very healthy and no longer scrawny.

Luna stepped closer to him and then ran her hands across his shoulders and then down his chest and abs. "Oh, Harry this is what you should have looked like had you been treated properly while growing up." Luna then grabbed his manhood "This is the nicest piece of equipment I have ever seen. I want it very badly."

Harry grabbed her by the back of her hair "Are you asking or telling?"

Luna kneeled and looked up at him "I am begging My lord to service you."

Harry seemed surprised at her response "So you wish to be like the toy and the sub?"

Luna smiled "I wish to be the Possession of my powerful Lord and to submit to your will and fancy. It is and Elven custom that Elven women be submissive like this, it is a part of our DNA."

Harry didn't reply except to push her head closer to himself. "As you wish Lady Lovegoode so shall it be."

Daphne was now a head shorter than Harry as was Hermione. Tracy was only three or four inches shorter than him. Daphne was breathing heavily "God Potter you were hot before but this new you makes me want to do anything you tell me."

Harry released some of his magic and let it caress their skin. This caused all four of them to moan out loudly as they grasped him more firmly. Hermione was the first to say something "Oh, god Harry are you doing this on purpose because if you don't stop I am going to orgasm?"

Harry smiled as he released his magic just before they could release. Hermione was getting her bearings back "That was cruel Harry. Please finish me."

Harry said with much mirth "I don't have time this morning as I need to conduct my workout so when Luna has finished and Tracy tells me she feels you are worthy I perhaps will take care of you."

Tracy was smiling as he said this "You are putting me in charge of their training?"

Daphne responded "oh god Tracy on a mission."

They all heard a resounding slap of skin twice "That is Mistress Tracy to both of you."

A few minutes later Luna finished and stood up smacking her lips. "My Lord as you know I will be leaving today for eight days and then I will return. I will miss you greatly as well as miss the rest of our new family."

Tracy asked "Do you have to go?"

Luna seemed saddened "I must because I am expected there. They are aware of my existence and I must go to visit with the king and queen or they will come for me."

Harry seemed concerned "Are you in danger?"

Luna hugged him "No, Harry but Elves are by nature curious and to them I have breached an oath given by every Elf in their realm."

Hermione asked "What oath?"

Luna smiled "That no Elf will interact with humans, that is why they left because we were so uncivilized. The problem is that was us three thousand years ago and not who we are now."

Harry placed his hand on her shoulders "On the ninth day I will journey to retrieve you and I will leave destruction in my wake so please warn the King that you are mine."

Luna kissed his lips and blushed "As you wish my Lord."


	8. Chapter 8

**COVEN CHAPTER EIGHT** -

They met an hour later in the library as Harry was seated behind the massive desk in one corner that acted as his study. When the three arrived Harry moved to the table they were at and sat down.

"All right, so we have established our coven and we have funds, we have seats on the Wizengmont so how do we best use this power we have?"

Hermione spoke up "I quit the ministry in protest for the way half-bloods and muggle born were and are being treated. I had one of the highest positions for a muggleborn in the ministry only because I was directly involved with killing Voldemort. The pure-blood bigots would look stupid if they treated me the way they wanted."

"I was told, in no uncertain terms by my boss that I should be happy to be where I was because I would most likely never see another promotion and I was basically doing his job for him."

Tracy snorted "If you were not approached to put out or face firing then at least they respected you a little as most females are treated like that."

Daphne seemed very quiet before she stated "Harry do you know why I had to come directly to you for money? I mean what led me to your door to ask."

Harry sat thinking "You know that was strange but I never really thought about it or gave it too much thought."

Daphne sighed "I figured as much." Daphne looked at Hermione "I was sought after by many pure blood families, after all I am considered very beautiful and I am a pure-blood. After the war was over my father was not a super wealthy business owner but when he and my mother were killed in a death eater raid, all of his businesses were confiscated and what wealth he had seized."

Harry seemed very puzzled "I thought those that proved they were not involved with the death eaters or Voldemort and I remember specifically providing the ministry a letter vouching for you, Tracy and some others that you fought with me at Hogwarts."

Tracy and Daphne looked at each other "You did because it never made it in our file and at the hearing Crabbe, Knott and Goyle provided a letter that we helped him and they refused to give us our money or businesses back because of it."

Harry stood up "What, that is a lie! Why didn't you ask me to come and provide testimony for you?"

Daphne sputtered "We didn't know you had been asked or wrote anything for us." Daphne chewed on her bottom lip "Funny how Malfoy, Crabbe, Knott, and Goyle got part of their wealth back and we got nothing."

Harry leaned over the table and asked "Who was on the panel reviewing those applications?"

Tracy answered that question "It was Lord Richard Portman, Lord Abner Goyle, Lord Gabriel Whinehurst, Lord Amberton Rowlfe, Lord Michael Knott, Lord Everton Lestrange, Lord Garret McNair, and Lord Forester Flynnt. I remember each one because I was approached for marriage contracts by them and if I refused it was hinted that the only way I would recover my family business is if I was willing to sleep with them.

Daphne then continued "That is the same thing that happened to me and by the same people."

Harry seemed very puzzled "But why would Amelia choose these people to be on the committee?"

Hermione answered "She didn't, it was done by the Wizengmont and more specifically the committee for the Department of Mysteries."

Harry stood up and began to pace "Who are they and why was it left to them, something seems very wrong here."

Hermione seemed very puzzled by this "You know that is very strange and they should have had no say in it what-so ever. Their sole purpose is to oversee or focus on the Department of Mystery. Why did everyone just accept that?"

Daphne suddenly sat up straighter "What changes were made to the Department of Mystery after the war?"

Tracy, Harry, and Hermione looked very stumped by the question. Daphne continued "Voldemort did not rise to power on his own he had many supporters, the death eaters were the public face of his organization."

Harry then stopped "So what you are saying is that I dismantled the top layers of his organization but I left the supporting structure in place."

Hermione scolded Harry "It is not your place to fix all of the government's problems Harry."

Daphne spoke before a row could begin "Harry what brought me to your door was Griphook suggested that you might be able to help. Tracy and I spent the last of our savings trying to get a business license after our third attempt we were broke. If you hadn't given us the loan we would still be in the maze of the Ministry bureaucracy trying to get a license. When they found you were backing us they fell over themselves getting us out of there."

Hermione chewed her lip "Why would Harry's name being involved do that?'

Daphne snorted "Hermione when you defeat a Dark lord and everybody knows it and you have money like Harry does, you are a political power in your own right. They fear that and since Harry has not thrown his hat in the political ring the best way to avoid him doing that is to give him no reason to. That in itself gives him power."

Harry listened to all of this and then gave his thoughts out loud "As I understand it from what I heard is that Voldemort's message is not dead and in fact it is growing. That by not playing the political game I am allowing it to grow and in fact my voice is being silenced. The last thing is that the Department of Mysteries may have been a silent partner to the Purebloods."

Daphne smiled "You don't miss much Lord Potter."

Harry sighed "Well obviously I have and it is hurting people, especially those I love. Hermione was treated badly, you two were treated badly all because I didn't know or do anything about it. That stops as of today."

Harry conjured a white board and a dry marker "Ok, my coven this is what I need.

Information – any and all especially any about the Department of Mysteries.

I will enter the Wizengmont formally – I want Hermione- the muggleborn, to represent us – It will piss the blood purest off and hopefully offend them enough to do something stupid.

Financial Data of any kind about every member of the Wizengmont. I expect you three to Parade Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Lovegoode around to open any doors for you to accomplish your assigned task.

Finally, I want a means to get my voice heard by the populace of magical Britain and a method to target some of the known assholes economically. I want to start with the committee that screwed Daphne and Tracy.

Harry threw the pen down on the table "I want it three weeks ago and every morning we will begin to train because what I intend to do is to offend those who think they hold power and you will need to be able to defend yourselves." Harry stopped at the door "Move people and get your asses in gear. I am going to see Ragnok."

Daphne, Tracy, and Hermione looked at each other with shocked faces. Daphne said with a straight face "Are you guys as wet as I am right now?"

Hermione grinned "Soaked actually."

Tracy tried to avoid their gaze but finally looked up and said in embarrassment "I think I had an orgasm."

Hermione stood up and then stated "I, we better move as our Lord will expect an update this evening and I for one do not want to disappoint him."

Tracy replied "Ditto."


	9. Chapter 9

**COVEN CHAPTER NINE** –

At seven that evening Harry came through the floo and walked into the dining room to find it empty and he called out to Winky "Did I miss dinner?"

Winky frowned at him "No master Harry your wives were waiting on your return."

Harry asked her "Where are they now?"

Winky quickly pointed to the foyer "They be in the study. Lady Mione, Lady Daphne just returned and Lady Tracy returned two hours ago. Should I be fixing dinner now?"

Harry smiled "Yes, if it is ok. Would fifteen minutes be enough time?" Winky nodded and popped away.

Harry then entered the library study to find all three of them working on various things at one table. Harry approached Tracy first as he took her hand as he said to all of them "Good evening ladies! I have asked Winky to have dinner ready in fifteen minutes."

Daphne replied "Good I am starving because I forgot to each lunch."

Harry twirled Tracy in his arms and smiled at her as he drew her very close for an embrace. "I missed you today." He placed a loose strand of hair away from her eyes and then soundly kissed her for a moment. When he leaned back and looked into her eyes he added "Do you mind if I choose your dress for dinner?"

Tracy's eyes sparkled "If you promise to kiss me like that some more later you can dress me… or undress me anyway you want."

Harry chuckled at her as he snapped his fingers and then looked at her "Beautiful!" Tracy actually blushed under his gaze.

Harry then next moved to Daphne and drew her very close to him "I missed you today as well. I found that leaving the three of you today was very hard." Harry then leaned in and gave her a kiss that left her very happy. "I hope that anything I said this morning did not offend you."

Daphne smiled "My Lord it was a game, a small insignificant game we played and it was fun more than anything, I take no offense to the action of a man I know loves and cares for me."

Harry kissed her nose "Good because I do love you and I promise to take better care of you in the future."

Daphne stopped his movement away from her "Harry I have never felt uncared for by you and you made my life possible, always." Harry looked at her and then smiled before he nodded in thanks.

Harry then snapped his fingers and Daphne's clothes changed to a emerald green evening dress. Daphne retorted back "No by your leave?"

Harry laughed "Lady Black Toys were meant to be played with." This caused Daphne to give him a very nice smile.

Harry smiled at Hermione as she asked "What has made you so happy?"

Harry breathed in deeply "I found myself fighting the urge to come back to all of you all day long. It is hard to be without you when I think about last night and all the things we did."

Hermione was grinning back at him "Ahh, Ladies our plan has worked to enthrall our wizard. Never fear he will stray from us."

Tracy laughed "What if we decided to let him play with another."

Harry deeply kissed Hermione just as he had Daphne and Tracy. Hermione leaned back with her eyes closed "Tracy I think we should keep him to ourselves."

Tracy pouted "Perhaps in the future?"

Harry smiled as he dressed Hermione as he wanted her and then put himself into a suit and the girls responded with grins. Harry guided them to the dining room and began "May I have the pleasure of a single date with each of you once a week, on Saturday night. My intent is to get to know you better and spend some quality time making you feel special. The occasional weekend of the month I would like to be a group date where we can go somewhere together."

Daphne squeezed his arm "Harry that is an excellent idea and I am in." Tracy and Hermione responded in kind.

Hermione added "The other three sisters can make a special day for themselves doing something together."

Harry smiled "I think that is a great idea."

Harry took each lady and seated them and then seated himself.

Hermione settled into her seat and sipped her wine "Harry, I appreciate how you greeted us tonight but my Harry senses tell me something is off here. Why do I feel like this?"

Harry smiled at her "You never missed much about me and I thought much today about the four of you and all that you had gone through."

Daphne seemed a bit perturbed "Remember you went through a lot too."

Harry answered "I survived unharmed."

Tracy hit his shoulder "We all survived relatively unharmed and you have always helped when you could. If this is about guilt I don't want you like that."

Harry sighed "Some of it is guilt but I also realized that you gave up so much to be with me and I should be very appreciative of what you did."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips "Gave up? I gave up nothing! I gained new sisters and the loves of my life. I accepted, with your help I might add, something I denied myself because I was stupidly noble. I got a lot more out of this than I gave up."

Daphne smirked "You know my Slytherin side is having fits because I could use this guilt to get many things I want or desire." Harry chuckled at her.

Daphne then smiled "After you left today Harry all those thoughts of all the things I could get from this didn't mean as much as the most important thing. I asked myself 'What would Harry do?" It became so very clear after that. Today I saw the man that you have always been, a decisive man, a man driven to do the right thing, a man I respected, a man that was my leader and I would willingly follow like a little lost dog…" Daphne's smile grew even larger "Like a toy for his amusement. A man I love and would do anything for." Daphne suddenly slapped his face

"If you ever tell me that all of that was from your actions based upon guilt and lessen the sacrifice's I am willing and want to make for you… I swear to god I will kick your arse. You will let the Slytherin Ice Queen be noble because it doesn't happen that often."

Harry looked very surprise to be struck and then his expression changed to a grin and then he began to laugh his head off until he found himself sitting on the floor looking up at his three witches. "Please don't ever change any of you. I truly love you for you. Harry then rubbed his chin and added "Even the painful parts of you."

Daphne smirked and crossed her arms "The sooner you accept the dominating part of yourself the sooner we can get this coven going in the right direction because it needs you as leader."

Harry stood up and then sat down as dinner was served to them. The conversation was light and playful until they adjourned to the study. Daphne had just gotten up from her chair when she felt her clothes missing. She gasped as she saw that Tracy and Hermione's clothes to those of Potter's Coven, except she was not wearing anything.

Hermione and Tracy tried not to laugh as Daphne turned to Harry "What is the matter Potter, your power lacking tonight?"

Harry smiled as he moved towards her and clapped his hands. She found her arms stretched back behind her and bound very tight. She then felt the collar around her neck before a smiling Harry clicked a leash on to her and abruptly turned her around.

Hermione and Tracy watched as Daphne's face had a big smile on it and she winked at them before her face became a mask of anger "A leash Potter? You think the Ice queen can be collared and leashed?"

Harry tugged on her leash "Come along I don't want my favorite toy being lost so for your safety I will guide you to where you need to be. Do you know how to heel like a pet?"

Daphne's eyes widened "I know you didn't suggest I am a mere pet Mister."

Harry turned suddenly and popped her left breast with a swagger stick "Change the 'i' to an 'a' when you address me."

Daphne narrowed her eyes "Never!"

Harry popped her right breast which made her gasp and then waited before smacking right in the core. Harry drew her closer by the collar "You will learn to obey me witch or you will be punished."

Daphne looked into his eyes and saw the fire in them from this morning. She felt his aura and she felt his decisive leader persona come to life. She closed her eyes and shuddered uncontrollably. She saw the leader Harry and answered back "Yes, master!"

Tracy nudged Hermione and pointed to the cleft between her legs "I think she just had an orgasm from that." Hermione covered her mouth to not laugh.

She whispered back to Tracy "Was she ever like that before?"

Tracy shook her head no "I think this morning's Harry woke something up in her."

Harry then looked over his shoulder and said one word "Heel."

Daphne flashed anger but suddenly bowed her head and took two steps forward to assume a position slightly behind him. Harry patted her head "Good girl." Daphne blushed over half of her body.

Daphne suddenly looked at Tracy and Hermione and smiled before mouthing "This is so hot! I am about ready to cum again!"

Harry smacked her behind "Don't let things distract you."

Daphne smirked and then got back into her character "Yes, Master. I am very sorry master."

They entered the study and then Harry leaned Daphne over the table and then in a chair slightly to the side and behind her. And casually ran his swagger stick around her folds. Daphne closed her eyes and sighed.

Harry looked at Hermione and Tracy "Today I went to the goblins to speak with Ragnok. We had a two hour meeting where he explained in no uncertain terms that he could, under no circumstances provide me any financial information on certain families."

Harry then smiled "As he paced around his office I finally noticed he kept pointing at certain documents and when he finally understood I knew what was going on he then began to dress me down for using wandless magic as it was all but undetectable unless I was directly viewed doing it and would be a serious violation of Goblin law."

Harry chuckled "As he paced back and forth in his office inspecting things I quietly and efficiently copied all the files he brought in about the families I specifically asked for." Harry then pulled them out and placed them on the table.

"Now after all of this Ragnok then stated that if I do find any Goblin records it was my duty to turn them in to their rightful owner and that they should never be directly used to harm a client or the goblin's good name as I could not expect the goblins to testify to their authenticity."

Hermione grinned "That is perfect because we can then use it to find who is doing what to whom."

Harry then grinned at them "Yes I found out exactly what happened to Daphne and Tracy's money and businesses and more importantly the who, that did it."

Tracy sat up "Who did it?"

The nine assholes on that Board of Review split it all and gave it to themselves and I have the Ministry records to prove it."

Hermione looked surprised "They kept the records of it?"

Harry just laughed "Yes, because without the specific names of the parties and the specific dates there is no way to retrieve it."

Tracy frowned and stated in anger "Those fucking bastards!"

Harry then smiled "There is more because I then went to some children I knew who supported Voldemort and were suppose to be broke. It took me thirty forms to get the specific dates right but I got Malfoy records, Knotts records, and then I got three others who we captured at the battle of Hogwarts."

"The last thing I did was cast a spell on all personnel in the records room that are forced to destroy records they have to make a copy and send them to me."

Daphne gasped "How? That is not possible."

Harry slid a rune stone across the table "A new design I worked on that with a spell compels people in a certain area to follow a command."

Hermione picked it up and began to study it "But… that can't work like that… what the bloody hell! Harry half of the rune clusters break many of the rules for runes to work."

Harry scratched his head "Really… I must have forgotten to read that book and just followed my instincts."

Hermione stated loud "These can't possible work!"

Harry smugly retorted back as he raised his wand and caste a foreign spell at the rune stone. Suddenly Hermione stood up and then shrugged out of her dress and kneeled behind Daphne who began to moan. Harry looked over at Tracy and grinned "She is going to be so surprised when I remove the memory cap."

Tracy smiled "You are so evil and sexy and devious….did I mention sexy? because you are making me so hot right now."

Harry sat back "Yes, I have that effect on women."

Tracy chuckled "Harry I researched on how to get your voice heard and found that an unknown group of wizards have 51% control of the Daily prophet and of course they won't print a thing that is not approved by the Ministry regulation office and the Media committee."

Tracy looked at him "Strangely enough it is the same group that was on the review board that screwed Daphne and me."

Harry thought for a moment "I think those nine are very high up in the department of mystery, I almost…" Hermione suddenly rose up and set down before blinking her eyes and looking at Harry.

"Harry I don't know how you could believe those runes could ever work?" she stated.

Harry leaned forward and tapped the rune stone before waving his hand towards Hermione. Hermione then jumped up like a scalded cat. "Good lord I just, oh my god those bloody rune stones work!"

Hermione then smiled at him "Have I told you how brilliant you are and how very, very sexy I find that?"

Harry smirked "A time or two luv. You can find time to revel in my magnificence later. We have business to finish. Luna Lovegoode will be back in seven more days. We will persuade her to print a new paper to challenge the Daily Prophet and hopefully run it out of business."

Tracy smiled "By any means we can?"

Daphne smiled and turned her head "Why doesn't My Lord order her to do it."

Harry smirked "Only rule is no one is forced to do anything they don't want to."

Daphne gasped "Master?"

Harry swatted Daphne's butt "Except for my toy she must learn to obey me! By the way do you have anything to report?"

Daphne gasped "I am too distracted to think straight right now. That damn infernal little stick seems to be near all my most intimate places. Can you do it Hermione?"

Hermione brushed some hair from her eyes and then smirked down "I can if the price is right."

Daphne rolled her eyes "What is your price?"

Hermione whispered in her ear and caused Daphne to smile before stating "Yes!"

Harry smacked her bottom "You do know that this is punishment and something that should not make you happy right?"

Daphne said in her most dramatic voice "Ohh Harry Potter you are the most evil and vile wizard I have ever met. I rue the day that I fell into your evil clutch. Ohh woe is me."

Harry answered "That is better and don't you forget it." Daphne rolled her eyes and then had a mock pout. Tracy and Hermione tried very hard not to laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

**COVEN CHAPTER TEN **–

The next morning Hermione and Tracy came down stairs after a vigorous workout and dueling practice. Hermione found that she was rusty after going soft in the ministry workforce for two years. She groaned as she sat down.

Daphne and Tracy sat down and groaned as their muscles protested. Tracy added "Potter you are an evil task master. I thought all your aggression would have been worked out on the toy."

Daphne just let her head rest on the table "I am never going to live this down am I?"

Hermione and Tracy answered with a laugh "Nope, not if we can help it. Tracy asked her "How many times did you orgasm last night?"

Daphne had a big smile "I am not sure it was like one big one the whole night."

Harry smacked the table with his swagger stick "What did I tell you about punishment?"

Daphne corrected herself in a very dramatic voice "I mean that vile evil wizard that treated me as his personal toy tortured me endlessly through the night causing the painful muscle spasms to occur all night long." Daphne was trying to hide her smile.

Harry sniffed in mock hurt "That is better I don't want people to think I am a soft evil wizard do I?"

Daphne got up and then sat in his lap "Oh no Master. I will make sure I let everyone know what a masterful evil wizard you are and how you make your servants obey you. I know how much you like to punish me with your staff of excruciating torture."

Harry smiled as he looked around at Hermione and Tracy "Oh I feel so evil now."

Daphne looked at Hermione "Master, Lady Potter stated to me and Lady Slytherin that she might be curious about these little games we play."

Harry looked over at Hermione who sat there and glared at Daphne while a deep blushed spread over her face. Daphne asked quickly "How soaked did your panties get when the dominating Harry revealed himself yesterday?"

Hermione was about to answer and Tracy said "Answer honestly on the coven's honor."

Hermione sighed "You are both bitches you know that." She thunked her head on the table "I was soaked all day yesterday and I find myself very curious about being treated like Daphne."

Harry sat stunned and then smirked before he stated "Hermione if you go down this path I think it is safe to say you are fired as the chairman of SPEW!"

Hermione's mouth flopped open and then a small smile planted itself on her face and then she double flipped him off "Potter, you bring if you think you got the balls."

Tracy and Daphne were rolling on the floor in laughter and Harry was having a hard time holding his laughter back. They soon finished breakfast and made their way to the study.

Harry found Hermione trying to reach a book on the top shelf he held her hands stretched out above her and pressed into her body. Harry whispered into her ear "You were a very naughty girl this morning Mione." His voice and her position made her shudder involuntarily.

Hermione visible gulped as she carefully asked "Is my Lord going to punish… his naughty witch?"

Harry let his one hand hold her hands as his other glided down her arms and down her sides. This made Mione's breathing hitch "I think I must or otherwise my other witches will think they can be disobedient."

Harry's hands went up under her shirt and traced the skin of her abdomen. "I suppose my Lord as your chief witch I should set the example when I transgress I should be punished to." Mione leaned back against him and closed her eyes as her breathing became heavier.

"I agree Mione and I think for today you should become my little Harem girl and you must obey me without question I am invoking the Warlock's obedience rights on you all day."

Hermione gasped and then felt the sudden shift in her mental thinking "Yes, my Lord I must obey you."

Harry smirked "One caveat Mione if you feel I have gone too far or it is something you don't want to do you may invoke sanctum for one hour and no more than three times today." For some reason this made Hermione very happy and safe as she smiled up at him.

Harry finished "Now get back to your research and if I call for you I expect you to be dressed appropriately as a harem girl if you are not then I will punish you."

Hermione answered "Yes My Lord and I love you for this and I think it is safe to say since I am practically dripping and I will want you to play this game more in the future."

Harry smirked as he kissed her lips "You cannot come unless you get my permission and there will be a price to receive that permission." Hermione chewed her lip as a little moan escaped.

An hour later Harry called Hermione to him she came running to his desk and stood with her hands behind her back. "Yes My Lord you have need of my service?"

Harry smiled up at her "I very much like your outfit little Harem girl." Hearing this caused Hermione to smile. "You remember Death of course?" Harry continued.

Hermione turned and smiled before she realized how revealing her clothes were and began to blush furiously. Death never bothered by anything looked at her "Hello Hermione Potter. I see that you are looking very healthy."

Hermione was even embarrassed more as death ran his eyes up and down her body. Before Hermione had a chance to think anymore she felt Harry spread her legs open further and stated "Mione I want you to stand just like you are and tell Death all about our plan and ask for his help."

Mione blushed as death sat there as she began to lay out their plan. Mione suddenly felt Harry's hand glide up her leg and kept moving ever closer to her center and she felt herself being distracted. Her body was making her become wetter and wetter.

Hermione did not have time to think about how humiliating this whole situation was as Harry kept driving her to distraction and she felt herself going higher and higher. She blushed from head to toe as Harry forced her to ask permission from Death to come.

Hermione had a huge explosion right in front of death and this humiliated her even more and she realized what a turn on that had been. She broke character and assaulted Harry's lips for a few minutes and then apologized for doing so but she desperately needed it.

Harry winked at her and replied "That was one of your three allowed sanctum moments."

They spent the next two hours being trained by death. Tracy, Mione, and Daphne sat down heavily in the library drinking water to recuperate. Hermione stated "I thought Harry was bad enough but death's training is far more rigorous."

Harry walked into the room and handed them three vials of his special potions. "You need to drink one of these a day, at the end of the day. It will revitalize you and maximize you muscle memory. "

Harry then looked at Tracy "What have you found out about running a newspaper?"

Tracy smiled "Well it seems the Americans have a brilliant way to copy a paper. All we need to do is print once and then use this copying spell before we distribute them."

Hermione asked him quickly "How can we help her?"

Harry grinned back at her "Exactly how Tracy will instruct you." Hermione looked very surprised as Tracy laughed at her expression.

Tracy spun and stood Hermione in front of Harry facing him and then pushed her to her knees. "I think it only fair Hermione that since Lord Potter distracted you while talking to death that you should distract him while he is talking to me. It makes the conversations ever so more interesting."

Tracy sat on Harry's desk and then smiled at him "Lord Potter for the next few minutes I will be talking to you as regent of House Lovegoode, since Luna is gone for six more days. I understand what you need and I will gladly use her resources to get your voice heard."

Harry smiled "Thank you Tracy."

Tracy smiled "Harry was there ever any doubt I have always been one of your biggest fans."

Harry chuckled "Of which I am forever thankful for Tracy."

Tracy smirked at him "Luna will also need your protection and assistance to better help you." Harry nodded for her to continue "First Harry we must change the name of the paper and it's distribution net must be unknown from the department of mysteries. I believe you have some outlying rooms that I could bring printing presses here and I can develop and publish from Potter Estates."

"This will also help with Luna's security problems. Second, Luna has secured enough paper ink and supplies to print for two years and I need to transfer this to your estate and build a warehouse for it."

Harry gasped "Tracy I will gladly reimburse you for these costs because I know you did this to help me."

Tracy chuckled "Lord Potter I know you are the richest Wizard in Britain and Europe but Luna is the richest witch in the world. Her resources are more than yours and this problem is not only yours it is ours, so this is her part, at least that is what she instructed me to tell you."

Harry shook his head "I should have known I have kin in you that just won't do normal either."

Tracy laughed "It is absolutely no fun to be normal. You have four wives and they share you and themselves, why have normal when we both can have a life of excitement and fun?"

Hermione stopped for a second and went to make a comment before Harry stopped her and then pushed her head back down. "Mione your lord will take care of this."

Harry was grinning at Tracy "You did a good job and I believe that Luna will be very surprised when she returns. It will also help that we have many things coordinated prior to us asking her to write this paper.

Tracy replied "I also have worked out how to distribute the papers by the house elves into magical machines that will control distribution much easier. Minerva, the headmistress of Hogwarts, is allowing one to be installed at Hogwarts for a trail period."

Harry finished with Hermione and kissed her as she blushed. Harry looked at her "Did my actions meet your expectations?"

Hermione was smiling "Yes and then some. I can't figure out why someone watching me degrade myself turns me on so much."

Harry cupped her cheek "Remember I do this for you because you seem to like it and I will not be offended if that changes in the future."

Hermione reached up and hugged him "I think that is why Daphne and I enjoy this so much. It brings us a sort of freedom to explore because we aren't forced by you. We trust you to make it enjoyable for us."

They continued their discussion and hammered out what they needed to happen over the next month.


	11. Chapter 11

**COVEN CHAPTER ELEVEN** –

Harry had just arrived at the breakfast table when two children about seven years old walked into the dining room and stood looking at him with smiles. The girl had blond hair that was sticking out in ways that looked oddly familiar to him. He then noticed her eyes were a vivid green just like his. The girl was obviously in very good health and radiated a healthy glow about her.

Harry then looked at the boy who seemed to be a male twin to the girl but his hair was shorter. The startling feature was his very Ice blue eyes and his very pointed ears. Harry recognized the ears as an Elven trait. Harry looked between both of them and gave them a very happy smile. "You are obviously Elven children but where are your parents?"

The girl smirked and replied "Our mother was still busy making our final arrangements for this journey and we were so excited to be coming to meet our father. She told us to be careful and to go on without her and that she will be joining us later tonight."

The Boy smiled "We have arrived…father."

Harry looked shocked and then didn't know what to say for many minutes. He stood up slowly and approached before he took a knee before them. He looked at the girl "You have traits that look familiar to me and your eyes…"

The girl finished with a smile "That look just like my father's and my grandmothers… so I am told."

Harry seemed very puzzled and quirked his head "I am sorry if I seemed confused but how can I be your father?" he asked the boy.

The boy answered with a smile "Why magic of course!"

This made everyone pause and then Harry began to laugh before he looked back at him and smile "Why of course young one what else could explain it."

"May I have your names so that I may address you correctly?"

The boy pointed to himself "I am Adam James Lovegoode and this is my twin sister Evelyn Celeste Lovegoode."

Daphne began to chuckle "Why does hearing Luna's name involved with this make so much sense?"

The girl responded "Mum said we would meet her sister wives when we arrived are you those three?"

Before anyone could respond Harry held open his arms and said "In the human realm we hug family in greeting so first I expect a hug and then I will introduce you."

The girl and boy smiled and jumped into his arms as the boy said "Mother taught us this custom and we have always enjoyed it."

Harry grinned and picked them both up as they squealed before Evelyn stated "Mother said you were a strong and brave human warrior."

The boy added "They said the reason we are so powerful was because you are a powerful wizard."

Harry walked them over to Tracy "This is Lady Slytherin or to her family Tracy."

Tracy stood up and then kissed their cheeks "You may call me Tracy or Mum if you like. You are very beautiful children."

The girls reached out for her and Tracy transferred her to her arms. She followed Harry as he brought them before Hermione and then Daphne. Harry smiled and then placed two chairs beside him "Have you eaten breakfast?"

The boy answered "We ate before we came but we could use something to drink. Do you have tea?"

Winky popped in and the girl looked at her and smiled "Hello Cousin!'

Winky smiled and then blushed before looking at Harry "Sir you have always run an interesting house hold but having Elven children as guest is very unexpected."

Harry was laughing "It was a surprise to me as well but I find it a very happy one."

Winky grinned "You wish to drink something and Winky knows what you like and will be right back."

Hermione seemed to finally find her voice "Your mother just left us eight days ago to go for the Elven realm… but you look to be six or seven years old."

Evelyn replied "We are seven and our birthday's are four months away."

Hermione was about to reply and then Daphne stated "Their realm is most likely in a time dilation field or is simple on a different time reference."

Adam replied "Mum states our realms time reference is different than yours."

They began to drink their tea and after many more questions Harry picked up their bags and showed them to a room next to the master bedroom. Harry showed them beds and they looked confused.

Adam turned to Harry and asked "We very much appreciate this room but we are use to something different. May we make some changes?"

Harry smiled "By all means may I watch?"

Evelyn nodded "Of course father."

Harry watched them wave their arms and then give light chants as a tree that was fifty foot from the house suddenly uprooted itself and then walked closer to the room's window. A group of branches moved closer to the window to create a ledge. Before it's center parted to create a small chamber with two beds in it. Harry had felt their magic the entire time and noticed only slight changes and then felt the energy shoot toward the tree.

He looked at them "That was very interesting and awesome to witness. Your magic is different than what I am use to. It has a different feel to it."

Evelyn turned to her brother and looked shocked but happy "Father did you see the magic or feel it?"

Harry smiled and crossed his hands in front of him "Both actually." Harry pointed to another tree farther out and waved his fingers at it. The tree grew about three feet.

Adam looked at it "Why did you stop?"

Harry responded "Because making a tree grow too much would weaken and kill it. I just wanted to show that I understand your magic."

Evelyn smiled "You used no incantation how is that possible?"

Harry looked at the tree "I found out three years ago that magic is intent based. Spells and incantations are meant to focus that intent. They are not needed if you have a disciplined mind." Harry turned to them "I would love to spend time with you and teach you but also I wish to learn from you. Is this possible?"

Evelyn and Adam both answered "It is why we wanted to come here to spend time with our father… mum has missed you greatly as well."

Adam smiled "The tree will need time to bury its' roots again and will not be ready for us until tomorrow night."

Harry asked "Will it or does it hurt the tree?"

Evelyn walked up to the tree and kissed it "We will feed it and provide nourishment so that it will not suffer. It is a very old tree and told us this is a good home with a very good family."

Adam looked over at him "Do you do any kind of training?"

Harry grinned "Every day. This afternoon we have training with Death."

Evelyn's eyes widen "Death?"

Harry placed his hands on his hips "Surely your mother told you I was the master of death?"

Adam swallowed very hard "Well she did mention it but we found it very hard to believe."

Harry kneeled down "You have nothing to fear in my house and you are always protected. I don't know much about your life before and if I do something wrong please correct me as we learn about each other.

Evelyn hugged him "Mother was right about you. We were worried about meeting you but we already feel welcomed and I think we will be happy with this change."

Harry looked into her eyes "Change is scary but it is also a lot of fun as well. It brings excitement and more if you let it." Harry paused and then slowly asked "Did your mother ever tell you why you weren't brought here sooner?"

Adam answered with a smile "She told us we would be children of two worlds and that it was important for us to know both. We had reached a point in our training and studies that she could complete our Elven studies while being trained for human magic. She expects us to start Hogwarts in three years."

Harry grinned "That sounds exactly like Luna. Is that why you know English so well?" Evelyn nodded.

Harry whispered to them "I do not know any of the Elven language can you teach me any?"

Evelyn went to her backpack and then brought a book back "Mother said this will help you and if you would allow me I can use a spell to transfer knowledge about our language to you."

Harry smiled "That would be very helpful."

Adam said with authority "You will still have difficulty with pronunciation but with practice it will become second nature."

Harry smiled at him "I think you are much like your mother."

Evelyn grinned "And like our father as we like to prank." She reached to his forehead and then chanted softly and Harry felt information filter in. He felt her finger remove itself.

Adam smiled "You must use ohmticron arts to compile it."

Harry seemed confused "Ohmticron?"

Adam shook his head "Sorry father you know them as mind arts."

Harry smiled "We also call it occulmency and I know that art well."

Harry took their hands and brought them to the training room where death was waiting for them. The children seemed very leery of him at first but within minutes they relaxed when he made a joke in Elven. He changed to look like the Elven form of Death and suddenly they relaxed completely around him.

Harry looked on until death answered his unasked question "I use to spend a lot of time in the Elven realm because they were much more accepting of my presence."

Evelyn smiled "Sartine only comes to relieve suffering and to guide Elves to the next great adventure he helps those in need. We do not fear him and he is our friend."

The rest of the afternoon training went very smoothly. Adam and Eve taught the rest as much as they learned about themselves. Harry loved the exchange between them but Tracy, Hermione, and Daphne quickly noticed his anger leaking out as the afternoon progressed.

When Luna did arrive just before dinner the first thing she heard and saw is Harry with glowing green eyes and arms crossed speaking to in Elvish _"You are in very big trouble Mrs. Lovegoode and I have never been so angry, hurt, and disappointed in someone as I am in you. You have deprived me of seven years of my children's lives and you know I have wanted family more than anything in my life." _Luna saw the tears in his eyes and that made her feel terrible to have caused this.

Harry moved closer to her "Today I got to meet two wonderful children… MY CHILDREN that I have never got to meet because you kept them away from me."

Evelyn stepped in between her father and mother and poked her father in the chest "It was not her fault. The king and Queen of the Elven Realm would not allow us to leave until we learned to a certain level. Mother worked tirelessly to help us achieve that and we left two years earlier than was expected."

Evelyn poked his chest hard "You will say you are sorry now because you did not listen before you assumed something that wasn't true." She then crossed her arms and gave him a mad look.

Harry looked between her and Luna and then saw Luna's eyes and his sails were completely knocked out of the wind he had built up. Harry softly said "I see that our child is much smarter than her stupid and inconsiderate father. I don't deserve your forgiveness but I beg you to consider it."

Before Luna could answer Adam stepped between them and looked at his mother with crossed arms "Father had a right to feel betrayed because you were afraid to approach him because you feared his reaction. A part of his feelings were valid because you did not want to be up front. You are both idiots but Eve and I have decided we still love you. So say you are sorry, go to the master chamber and make up and then come to dinner with us."

Luna smiled at them and then Harry "I will forgive you if you can forgive me."

Harry whispered with a smile "If we don't will they hurt us?"

Luna chuckled "They just might. It is much safer to just do what they want."

Both kids pointed up stairs "To your room until dinner…now!"

Luna and Harry grabbed each other's hands and went upstairs.

Evelyn smiled at Adam and then chuckled "Do you think they will figure out by dinner that we pranked them?"

Adam was about to answer when someone cleared their throat behind them. They turned to find Daphne, Hermione, and Tracy behind them with their arms crossed. Tracy gave them and evil smile "Oh, I can guarantee you they will find out."

Adam gave his best innocent look and pout to go along with it. Daphne trying not to laugh to hard "Oh he is good!" she stated.

Adam stated "But mum we only did it so we could get them together faster and we didn't want them to argue for the wrong reasons."

Hermione smirked and leaned towards Tracy "The mum thing was a nice touch."

Tracy sighed "Tug at my heart it did." She then smiled "Come on children we have decided to have a little potions training for you and you are forgiven."

Adam and Evelyn relaxed as they heard Tracy state that "Have you ever heard of ungents. It is a salve that magicals use for cleaning wounds to cleaning dishes. Today we want you to make ungent based potions."

Daphne held Hermione back "That girl is so evil. Do you remember how hard it is to clean unguents from cauldrons?"

Hermione smiled "That is so Slytherin."


	12. Chapter 12

**COVEN CHAPTER TWELVE** -

Three weeks after the coven moved to Potter Estate and two week after the ritual, Harry set up a meeting with Ron. Ron was very eager to meet him and said as much in his note. "Looking forward to our meet and we have a lot to catch up on." _Ron._

Harry sat in his study with a smile and then remembering some of the bad moments with Ron's jealousy during their school years. Harry thought about it more and realized that Ron would probably be angered more by not telling him about the changes with Hermione and himself.

He wrote back "Ron, It is good to hear from you again. Let's meet at Potter's Coven in Diagon Alley and have lunch. Tracy makes a mean shepard's pie I know that you will enjoy. See you there at noon tomorrow." _Harry_.

_P.S. knock on the door and we will let you in!_

The next day Daphne, Tracy, and Hermione followed him into their bar. Daphne looked around and gasped "This place is huge now."

A Goblin behind the bar came around the corner "Well it should be we have done a bit of renovation since you last saw it." The Goblin bowed to Harry "Lord Potter how may I be of service?"

Harry rolled his eyes and then smiled before he bowed "Manager Tightclaw how may I be of service to you?"

The goblin replied with a laugh "You cheeky human. I only wish to show you proper respect."

Harry nodded "As do I good Goblin. I see from the reports you are making money at an astounding rate."

Tight claw shook his head "Yes of which you donate 15% to the Goblin nation as a bonus. Very bad money management if you ask me."

Harry crossed his arms "A very wise investment for both of us if you ask me."

Tight claw crossed his arms and growled at him. Harry and the girls chuckled "Have you opened the kitchen yet?" Harry finally asked him.

The Goblin answered "Not to the public as we are still refining the menu. Non-magicals have a very limited view of what pub food should be."

Daphne asked with much surprise "I tried for six months to get a license to sell food here, it would have made us more money. How did you do it?"

Tight claw pointed at Harry "He went and made a personal appearance and in one afternoon he came back with license in hand." Tight claw then smirked "Mrs. Black your business plan was very astute and we assume an additional 7 to 8 % profit margin with food service."

Harry asked "Could I allow one of my elves to come in and prepare us Shepard's Pie?"

Tight claw pointed at a pair of double doors "Everything is ready and useable."

They sat down to wait and talked about the many changes to the club from one month ago. Soon they heard a knock and Tracy went and opened the door to allow Ron in. "I hope I am not late." He stated quickly.

Tracy chuckled at the sight "You are always welcome at the coven."

Ron stopped and looked surprised before he looked at Hermione and then to Harry before he looked at Hermione again. He pointed at her "I will have you know Mrs. Potter that I have more emotions than a teaspoon."

Hermione stood there with her mouth opened for many seconds and then asked "How? How did you just look at us and figure that out?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders "It helps to grow up some and then reflect." Ron looked directly at Hermione "Sometimes life makes you miserable when you don't get what you want…or what you thought you wanted. In hindsight you realize that you were only fooling yourself and possible hurting two other people you care about."

Hermione's mouth flopped open and then Ron pointed at her "I know you are shagging my mate here so I must warn you if you hurt him I will get Luna to send a pack of Nargles after you." Hermione looked like a fish out of water as Harry was laughing at her surprise.

Ron then pointed at him "What are you laughing at chuckles because I know you are shagging my other best friend. So don't make me show my Weasley temper if you hurt her."

Harry was still laughing and then suddenly it all caught up to him "Wait… how did you get to that conclusion?"

Ron shook his head and smirked at him "Harry, Harry, Harry you have come upon a keen mind of an Auror with observational skills far above those of you mere humans."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips "How could you possible know what Harry and I are up to?"

Ron then smiled "Hermione, it is not just what Harry and you are up to but also what the two Slytherin princesses and our favorite Ravenclaw, what the five of you are doing together… as a coven."

By this time Harry put his chin to rest in his palm on the table and was smiling. Ron while the girls looked at each other winked at him. Ron then turned to Luna who was smiling happily "What may I ask are you smiling at Mrs. Lovegoode?"

You are up to your eyeballs in this coven. You are taller, leaner…" Ron stopped speaking and looked at her closer. His eyes lit up "You have had children… How many?"

Luna looked at him and smiled "I had twins and they are eight years old in three months.

Ron looked at her and then grinned "Which one of them got Harry's crazy hair?"

Harry grinned "He is good."

Luna crossed her arms "No question about having children that are eight years old, just which one got their father's hair?"

Ron smirked at her "Time dilation is the answer or you went to one of your not so imaginary realms to have them. I just wanted to send a consolation card to the one that got stuck with the infamous potter curse of hair. I know the kid didn't deserve it…poor thing." Ron rolled his eyes as he stated "Hasn't change a bit that one."

Ron looked at Hermione who was tapping her foot with impatience. "Oh, Right." Ron stated "You are wearing the Potter Matriarch ring. You are now Lady Potter, Daphne is Lady Black, and Tracy is Lady Slytherin."

Ron pointed to the club "This used to be the Witch's coven which Harry financed for Daphne and Tracy. Daphne has been working on making Harry her wizard for the longest time. Now it suddenly turn's in to Potter's Coven… hmmm nothing like hiding something in plain sight I always say and it makes the perfect cover for Harry to have a coven."

Luna slumped in her chair with a frown. This caused all of them to laugh while their food was brought out to them. After a few minutes of enjoying their meal, Hermione spoke softly "Ron, if I ever hurt you I am very sorry and I like this new you a lot."

Ron paused as he wiped his mouth and chewed his food. He looked over at her after he sipped his water "You never inflicted pain on purpose and I have a feeling you felt more trapped than I did. You were more aware of your feelings than I used to be. I think perhaps I hurt you more than you hurt me."

Ron smiled at her "I was always jealous of the closeness you two had without even trying. I think I realized that you two were inevitable."

Ron then looked a Harry and smirked "Besides with Potter's luck he will come running to hide behind me when he pisses all four of you off at the same time."

Harry growled "That isn't even funny!"

Ron had to laugh "Yes, it is because you know it will happen." The girls laughed as well.

Harry finally cleared his throat "Ron another part of why we asked you here is to see if you wanted to come live at Potter Manor since you don't have to stay at the academy all of the time?"

Ron smirked at them "I smell a game afoot!"

Hermione chuckled "That was good Ron. A non-magical reference to a famous muggle sleuth…" Hermione beamed at him "It is also very fitting."

Ron smirked at her "What makes you think the author wasn't a wizard?"

Hermione looked at him with her eyes opening wider before asking "Was he?"

Daphne, Tracy, and Harry began laughing and it was only worse when Ron looked over her and grinned "Do I know more than the bookworm? No that can't be right, hell must have frozen over."

Hermione responded by slugging him in the shoulder and looking over at him with a glare before asking him again "Ron really…was he?" Hermione was smiling by this time.

The four laid out the plan to him over the next hour. When they were done "You know that is awesome and you need some eyes and ears in the ministry too."

Harry quickly added "Ron do not jeopardize your position just for this."

Ron snorted back "Well when is it appropriate to do it then?"

Daphne smirked before adding in "Harry he has already weighed the pros and cons of this and made his choice. If this were the old Ron I would be right with you. He is no slouch and has thought this through and made a decision."

Ron smirked at her "Ok you have lost the slimy part but you are still a snake."

Daphne beamed at him "Damn Gryff's, they are insufferable!"


	13. Chapter 13

**COVEN CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

Luna came to the dining room two days later with a strange bark parchment in her hand she looked a little distressed as she approached Harry. "My Lord… Harry we are going to have visitors in two days."

Harry was concerned only because Luna was looking distressed "Who is coming to visit!" he asked her.

Luna sighed "The Elven King and Queen with a company of Elven Warriors. They want to review the living arrangements for Adam and Eve."

Harry stood up and walked closer to her "Why does this have you so distressed?"

Before she could answer Daphne added "That is not a visit it is an invasion!"

Luna then frowned "If they feel it is inappropriate for the Elven children to stay they will take them back to the Elven Realm." Luna felt Harry's magical power come to the forefront and knew he was getting angry."

Harry turned to the window and looked out into the yard and then suddenly his magical power he was releasing diminished and he turned back to Luna "What are your feelings about this and how do Adam and Eve feel?"

Evelyn stood from the table "I have waited six long years to meet my father. You are a powerful wizard and very noble. I want to know my father and his world. If you allow me I want to stay and spend time with you."

Harry turned to Adam and waited for his answer "Father I watched you learn very advanced Elven magic and you did it better than any Elven master I know. I want to learn from you and I want to get to know you."

Harry turned to Luna who had a tear roll down her eye but Evelyn interrupted her before she could start "My mother will not tell you this but the last three years I often heard her cry in her bedroom because she missed you. She missed her sister wives but she suffered eight long years of separation for me, my brother, and you father."

Luna wiped her eyes "What our brat said is correct even though it is my fault because I taught her to speak from the heart. I want my family together and I want them to understand human ways."

Harry looked at the three of them and then smiled "This is my home, this is my family, and these are the first of my children. I have never had any of these things in my life and I have wanted that more than anything."

Harry then gave an evil smirk "I will not allow anyone to separate my family and since they chose my own manor to do this in then, I pity them. Here is what we are going to do…"

Harry sensed that the wards had been challenged and he called the family together into the foyer. He looked at each of them closely and saw that they were dressed to the nines to greet royal guests. He nodded to them and smiled before saying something as he turned to place himself at the head of the procession "Daphne and Hermione relax because if your spincter muscle becomes any more tense I could make diamonds from coal by placing it there."

Daphne and Hermione both blushed as the Children, Luna, Tracy laughed and Harry had a smile on his face. Harry snapped his fingers and the procession faded from view and appeared one hundred yards from the gate. Harry clapped his hands and the Potter manor gates opened.

The lead Elf with a crown on his head began to enter and was suddenly stopped. Harry smirked and cast his voice next to the king and queen "Excuse my error, you may enter my ancestral home estates as friends of Lord Potter."

The King looked at his wife and gave a little scowl before striding the hundred yards towards Lord Potter. Neither realized that Harry had spoken in Elven. When they approached the king stood ten paces away and then waited for his Warriors to surround the two groups. He finally turned and found his warriors struggle against an invisible barrier they could not breach.

Before the King could raise any alarm Harry stepped forward and took a knee "Your majesty I am honored to have you visit my home and offer my estates hospitality."

The Queen had watched with a critical eye this Lord Potter's mannerisms and how he conducted himself. She was not sure as his handling of the wards was bumbling but his entire magical presence screamed to her he was anything but. Her King gave no expression as he gave a slight bow as was the Elven custom "Young human…Lord Potter, I thank you for allowing us to enter your estates and home. My name is King Kronoth" The king turned and gestured towards the queen "May I present my Queen, Ellania."

Harry stood and then bowed with a smile "I am honored to meet both of you."

The Queen asked quickly to ensure her husband acknowledged this point "Lord Potter your Elven is almost flawless and I appreciate your language abilities. How have you learned it so quickly?" The king's eyebrows rose higher as he had received the message.

Harry gave his sideways grin at the Queen "I thank you for recognizing my efforts but humans can speak and learn many languages by a process of mind arts and a spell. Luna, Adam, and Eve have been helping me with the pronunciation."

The Queen seemed leery of this answer and pushed to watch for a reaction "Ahh, I thought perhaps Luna had provided our spell for doing this and was curious."

Harry face lost his smile and looked at the King with no expression "Perhaps King Kronoth I misunderstood this visit and now it has turned into an inquisition, if that is the case then perhaps my goodwill will change with this new attitude?"

Queen Ellania blushed from the sharp rebuke and King Kronoth patted her hand "As you have three wives I am sure you can understand a females incessant curiosity of things. I assure you she and I meant no offense."

Harry did not release his stony expression "I want to ensure that we understand each other and mean no offense by my next words." Harry saw that he had his attention "I am Lord Potter and these are my lands and this is my realm and my kingdom that I have full control of just as you rule your kingdom, I rule mine."

Harry looked behind him to the large contingent of warriors blocked from movement "You and your wife are here at my leisure, not yours. You have no need for an armies presence on my land. I will allow a squad of twelve men to stay for your visit as I understand you and your Queen's safety are important."

Harry then looked at him in the eye "Make no mistake though because my family is the most important thing in this realm to me. I will not tolerate harm, injury, or kidnapping to come to them. I would consider it an act of war!"

The King and Queen looked surprised at first to be confronted in such a manner and so boldly. The King expression changed to match Harry's "I have dictated that no Elven shall remain in this realm but I have allowed three of my subjects to come here because of the unusual circumstances surrounding them." The King sighed "Your children wanted to meet their father and I allowed it but I will not allow Elven to be mistreated by humans. I will bring them back before I allow that to happen."

Harry stepped closer to the King "You presume that I would mistreat my own flesh and blood and that you know best what they need. I challenge you that you act from ignorance and a thousand years of prejudice."

The Queen interrupted "Please stop before this swirls out of control!" The queen having gotten their attention sighed "Lord Potter I apologize profusely for my lack of etiquette in asking about your learning our language. It is something we had not expected as humans in the past would never lower themselves to do that."

Luna stepped forward and spoke softly "Perhaps this is a sign that some humans are different just as some Elvens don't represent Elven in all things."

The Queen smiled at her "Perhaps my love we should choose to learn more before we make decisions. It is obvious that each of you have a passion about those that you hold dear and love. If we focus on the similarities we can begin to bridge that which makes us different."

Harry and the King both relaxed somewhat before Harry looked down and then back at the king "My offer still stands you are welcomed in my home as friends for as long as you like but you will not separate me from my family if they choose to stay."

The King looked at him and his demeanor started to change before it softened "Perhaps it is best to learn before judging something." The King turned to the Captain of the guard "Captain Ilthane you may return to our realm."

The Captain looked enraged "I must protest my king. These are unknown lands and I cannot leave you in this manner." The king was about to reply but Harry interrupted him.

"Perhaps it might be better to allow a few of your men to stay and I might offer that their wives and children might come as well. I do have room for three or four men with families in the manor. We could call it an exchange of good will."

Harry leaned over conspiratorily and whispered "I have two wives that are brimming with incessant curiosity about high Elves."

The king smiled and then he chuckled before he began to laugh out loud and then he turned back to the Captain "You and two of your men will be staying and you will return with your families as our host as offered to allow them to stay as well… he states he has curious wives."

Later that afternoon the Captain and his two lieutenants brought their families with them. Harry had Dobby show them to rooms in the family wing two doors down from a suite given to the King and Queen. They were surprised to learn from Dobby and Winky that it was a great honor by human standards for guests to be placed in the family wing.

The first Dinner was a formal affair and every one showed to the room in attire that was formal as well. They drank wine and ate a sumptuous meal. Harry quickly noticed that the Elven did not eat much of the meat and whispered to Dobby and Winky that they should offer food that was more to the Elven's liking.

Harry immediately noticed that the Elven ate more robustly after the new platters were brought out. Adam and Eve were laughing with the other Elven children at the end of the table.

Luna came to Harry's side "I am very proud of you for noticing that your guests did not like the fare that was served and then changing it for them." Luna kissed his cheek and then whispered into his ear "I expect my lord to punishing me tonight for not doing my duty."

Harry shuddered with her lips on his ear and then smirked as he turned to look at her "My Luna did you notice that my other wives have something that you do not?"

Luna smiled back at him "Yes My lord but I thought you had not deemed me worthy and that I was expected to please you better before you would bestow that honor upon me."

Harry snapped his finger and a leather collar appeared around her neck just like his other wives. "Luna I am always pleased with you and I did not know if you wanted it. Tonight, after your punishment you will learn about pleasing me."

Luna closed her eyes and turned a little red before replying "Yes, Master."

Luna went back to her seat and Daphne, Tracy, and Hermione smirked as she sat down. Tracy whispered to her "Is Luna's Panties all wet now?"

Luna smiled "Very much so."

Daphne said softly "Kinky witch!" which caused the others to chuckle to themselves.

The Queen leaned next to her king to address Harry "Is it a human custom to have ones wives wear a collar?"

Harry looked caught which caused the King and Queen to have small smiles on their faces. He was very unsure of what to say so he went with the truth. He scratched his head for a second "I don't want you to think badly of my ladies but the normal human custom is to give rings to show a husband and wife relationship."

Harry looked into their eyes "My wives find it amusing and very pleasurable to be submissive to me for some reason and it is not something I require from them but I do it as it brings them pleasure."

The king smiled "If you do it for them who is the slave in that situation?" The queen was giggling at Harry's expression as he looked at his wives.

Harry smiled "I knew I was going to have trouble marrying very intelligent women." This caused the King and Queen to laugh at him.


	14. Chapter 14

**COVEN** **CHAPTER FOURTEEN** –

The next morning Harry woke up at six to find Adam and Eve coming out of their rooms. The captain was coming out of his when he saw the three of them. Harry motioned for Adam and Eve to follow him and then smiled at the Captain "I take it you like a good workout before breakfast as well?"

The captain seemed hesitant "I was just about to run the perimeter of the estate to look for breaches."

Harry grinned back "No need the wards will alert me to all intruders and I can alert you as well. Come on I will show you where the training room is and you can use it anytime you want."

Adam said to him "It is an awesome place and wait until you get a work out with death. His training is very hard." The captain stopped in his tracks.

He looked at Harry "Death trains you?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "Just about every afternoon. I am his master after all."

The captain looked wide eyed and asked with a shaky voice "You are the master of death. You have all the gifts from the beyond?"

Harry gave him an odd look "We know them as the deathly hallows and I obtained them through my family inheritances and while I defeated the last Dark Lord in our realm two years ago." Harry then added "I am Lord Potter-Gryffindor – Slytherin- Lovegoode."

The captain thought for a moment and then said "I would be happy to work out with you."

They did a vigorous workout and entered the dining room for Breakfast the King seemed preoccupied as he ate breakfast. Once he was almost finished he asked "May I work out with you this afternoon?"

Harry replied quickly "Of course. I have a meeting with my wives this morning and you are most welcome to listen in."

"I shall as I don't know much about this realm and I wish to know more." The king said back.

Harry entered the training room to find the captain and his two Lieutenants with Adam and Eve ready to go. They all did a series of stretches to warm up their muscles just as they finished Death appeared in the middle of the room. He looked at the new participants and nodded before he began barking out commands for exercises to be followed.

When he came to the magical practical portion the Elven followed along using no wands. When the magic began to become more powerful they suddenly began using staffs. Harry closed his eyes and placed his hands out palm up as magic swirled around him. The occupants stopped and watched as Harry suddenly opened his vivid green eyes and shot a spell at a target dummy.

The captain said out loud "That was an Elven combat spell. Where did you learn it because neither the children nor Luna knows of it?"

Harry looked at him "My people call humans with my power mages. My ancestor Grodric Gryffindor was one of the most powerful war mages ever known. I can sense… feel magic and then I can duplicate it, or any spell by understanding how it feels."

The Lieutenant asked "If we attempt that without a staff as our focus we would die of magical exhaustion. How is it you are still alive and your spell was more destructive?"

Death chuckled "This is not a hard question to answer as he is probable the most powerful human mage on the planet and I am pretty sure in your realm as well. What the dunderhead doesn't understand is that his will alone drives the magic intent and his power is almost inexhaustible…"

Harry smirked back at him "Because I draw from the ambient magic around me. The closer to a magical ley line I am, the more powerful I become."

Harry held his palm out before giving an evil smile "Our lesson is over for today and I might see you in a couple of days. Calling me names has repercussions." Harry blasted death out of the room much to everyone's surprise.

Adam and Eve were laughing "He is going to be mad when he returns."

Eve added in "If he can return."

Harry shrugged "I know where he is so I can retrieve him if he can't figure it out."

The three Elven watched him leave as there King appeared in there midsts "He is very, very powerful and he picks up Elven magic and makes it better." Their king looked at them "He is the one that was foretold, I don't see how it can be any other way."

The youngest and shortest Lieutenant spoke softly "My King we should take him out now before he becomes too powerful."

The Queen walked in with her hands on her hip "My king do not listen to this it will bring us ruin. I have spent all morning with his wives and he is already too powerful, to attack. If you do so it will bring us ruin."

The Queen touched his forearm "I have spoken to all of them and their hearts are pure and genuine. They love him without limits as he does not have a dishonest bone in his body. He is the real deal as Lady Daphne says. That kind of devotion does not happen because he enslaves them, it happens because he returns that care and devotion that they show him."

The Queen continued "Matresse you speak from fear because he is unknown to you, not because you have anything real to fear. He will become a nightmare that none could survive if you attack his family and he has already sacrificed himself once for the humans and he still survives after his return from death."

The King looked up at her "He was once dead?"

She nodded back to him Lady Hermione told me that he allowed himself to be killed to destroy the last Horcrux of Lord Voldemort because it was the only way that Voldemort could be killed. He believed it was his destiny to do so and that others would be able to kill the dark lord after his death paved the way."

The captain asked "Who made the Final blow to kill the dark Lord?"

The Queen looked at them "Lord Potter after he returned to life and took the elder wand from Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter and his family are under the royal Elven protections as of now and we will teach him our arts."

The king was about to protest but the glare from his wife stopped him. He quietly said "It is a royal edict as the Queen states."

The Queen smiled "Captain before you and your men get ruffled feathers, I predict you will learn as much from Harry Potter as you teach and in the end he will claim the Elven race Family that will fall under his protection. He will be our brother in all but blood."

Luna rounded the corner and smiled at them "He is already blood related as he has Elven blood running in his veins." Luna stepped into the middle of them and continued "You have always asked how I came to exist. I was born human with Fey blood in my veins. I did not have enough to transform until I mated with Lord Potter during lunar midnight in the summer solstice."

The Elven gasped as they heard this and then looked at Luna as she transformed back to her Human form in front of them. The Queen began to laugh "You amplified your Elven essence and the mating gave you enough essence to complete the transformation."

Luna nodded "I am also a seer and one of only a few that can see all the possibilities of my life."

The Captain seemed very surprised "You have engineered your life in the direction you wanted and done the same for Lord Potter."

Harry came around the corner and then transformed into an Elven "No Luna never deceived me she allowed me to make a choice by guiding me through the choices before me. We made the choice for the path we are on as a family."

Tracy, Hermione, and Daphne came into the circle as Tracy spoke up "We have made this choice as a family. The only thing that Luna has done to hurt us was to not tell us about the children she was carrying to your realm and denied Harry the time to spend with them."

Luna rubbed her behind "My master has shown me the error of my ways and I shall not make that mistake ever again." Harry winked at her and she blushed.

From behind them Adam and Eve had entered the room. The king saw them and quickly asked "You two know all of this?"

Evelyn and Adam stood on either side of their father as Evelyn answered "Yes, we know all of it. Our parents left nothing out because my father…"

Adam finished for her "Does not allow ignorance to guide anybodies choices. Your majesty he is an honorable man/Elven if you trust no one else you can trust him."

Harry smirked and faded them to a glen with a stone archway "This is just over the hill from my manor. This arch can allow our family to go from each other's realms whenever we want. This would allow my son and daughter, my family to be children of two worlds."

The king looked closely at the arch and saw the Elven royal palace in the distance and then looked at Harry "Why would you want to do this?"

Harry smiled "Because my children asked me to as they trust you and the queen. They have only known the Elven realm and it is their home as well. If it is within my power I will get my family whatever they need."

The Queen smiled "What must one do to become a member of your family?"

Harry waggled his eyes in a lascivious manner "Well there are a couple of ways to do this. First would be to shag the Lord of the manner as my wives have done."

Ellania seemed to chew her lip in thought before the King cried out "Ellania, how could you think about it?"

Ellania smirked "It was just a thought." The king crossed his arms in indignation.

Harry smiled "The other is act like family and I will reciprocate in kind."

The King had a small smile appear on his face "Do the humans still have that custom where kings can sometimes share wives to conclude treaties."

Ellania cried this time "Kronoth how could you?"

Daphne caught on and then moved over to hug King Kronoth "I could be tempted to fulfill a treaty agreement like that." Daphne batted her eyes at the queen which made the king chuckle.

"What is good for the goose is good for the gander my queen."

The queen huffed as she took Daphne's collar and pulled her back to Harry and then stood in front of her king and with her hands on her hips stated "Yours and mine…understood."

Everyone laughed at her antics before the King wrapped his arms around her waist "As it should be my love."

Luna stated between the chuckles "I think you will be interested to know that Lord Potter has a little political issue to deal with in this realm. I also think that you will find his solution very intriguing and insightful as to who he is."

The King asked "What kind of situation?"

Daphne grinned "My Lord has found out that a remnant of blood purest still remains in power in our government. They stole family property, businesses, and money before trying to blackmail us."

Tracy rubbed Harry's shoulder "They should not have hurt his family as they will soon find the price way too high for them."


	15. Chapter 15

**COVEN CHAPTER FIFTEEN** -

The following month Daphne, Hermione and Harry entered the Wizengmont chamber to announce their seats. Harry was found to have twenty-one seats and votes and had procured another 15 proxy seats from Dumbledore's brother Abe and others. Many yelled in outrage at him having 27% of the total votes at his disposal. Daphne took her seat as Regent for house Greengrass, even though it had no money or property to the house it did retain it's seat. She brought with her from her father's political contracts another four votes by proxy.

Daphne had another ace up her sleeve as Tracy was regent for house Davis and her Father had procured another 10 proxy votes by political contract and conquest. This brought Harry's control of Wizengmont seats to 52 seats out of the 131seats available.

As Harry and his wives took their seats House Longbottom, House Bones, and House Patil announced their alliance and support of Harry Potter. This alliance gave this voting block a 51% quorom within the Wizengmont. At this pronouncement House Lestrange stood up "This is outrageous! This gives the Potter alliance a clear majority and cannot be allowed and I protest this entire event."

Daphne shot out of her seat because she remembered Alan Lestrange as the most eager Board member seeking her out to blackmail for sex. "I wonder sir…If you would squeal like a little girl if the vote were to your advantage?"

Lestrange looked at her and wagged his finger "Listen bitch I know all about you and I know exactly why you have aligned yourself and allowed him to use you for your own political gain."

Daphne then laughed and then mocked him by holding her index finger up an showing it falling over "Yes, a little wizard such as yourself offering me the chance to let your pathetic excuse of a penis touch me so I can get my families money back or…

Daphne motioned by lifting her whole forearm indicating Harry's big size "Allow a real Lord and a real man my body freely. I ran to his arms and his protection. I am one of the most satisfied witches in Britain for it, isn't that right Master?"

Every woman in the Wizengmont was laughing at her pronouncement. Lestrange stood across the chamber and turned purple with rage. "You whore! I can trace back…"

Hermione stood up and continued for him "You can trace back your inbreeding to have a small penis 1,000 years or more. That is …I don't know ladies inadequate or perhaps a premature spurt of nonsense?"

The laughter raised by that statement went throughout the entire Chamber and as Harry watched he let his wand drop as he carefully watched Alan Lestrange heat up and simmer until his pride exploded in a violent explosion "YOU MUDBLOOD WHORE! YOU THINK YOU CAN WALK IN HERE AND DICTATE WHAT THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF MAGIC SHOULD DO?"

Harry didn't hesitate as he surprised everyone and apparated to within inches of Alan Lestrange. Harry swung his hand back and slapped him hard across the face making him fall into the next voting booth behind his.

Harry stood up and raised his hand "I, Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin call blood fued between House Gryffindor and house Lestrange! So say I, So mote it be."

Lestranges eyes widen in surprise "Wait Lord Potter please perhaps I was a bit hasty."

Harry had fire in his eyes "I know all about you Lestrange and your little Board of Review scam you have going on. You left two heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts out in the cold and penniless and tried to blackmail them into marriage or sex."

Harry picked him up and flung him twenty feet to the chamber floor "After I kill you today! Your partners in crime have twenty-four hours to repatriate every knut, every sickle, and every Galleon, every business, and every possession to House Greengrass and House Davis or I will hunt down the lot of you RATS!"

Harry jumped from the upper chamber seats and landed in front of Alan Lestrange who then attempted to stand up and pull his wand quickly. Harry removed his dagger and hacked his arm off just below the elbow. Alan Lestrange screamed the whole time and then fell to the chamber floor.

Harry transfigured a pebble into a rock and then grabbed Lestranges head and placed it upon it. He pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from his robes and raised it as Alan Lestrange looked up and began to cry heavily and begged as Harry swooped down and cut off his head.

Harry kicked his body off the stone and then plunged the sword through his heart. He placed his wand in front of him "I, Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Lestrange, claim all property of House Lestrange as mine by right of conquest and blood feud. All monies titles, hereditary seats, properties, and business shall be rolled up into the House Gryffindor and its Vaults. I hereby proclaim this day that house Lestrange is stricken from the rolls of British Heraldry! so say I, so mote it be."

An older man stood up and pointed his finger at Harry "You are a barbarian and you will not be allowed to destroy our society. I move that we censor Lord Potter and remove his seats from the Wizengmont."

Another from across the chamber yelled "I second that motion."

Augusta Longbottom banged her gavel "We have a motion on the floor do I hear any objection?"

Harry answered "I have no objection but wish to notify this chamber, since the Potter block cannot vote on the motion against it that proxy be given to House Longbottom for this vote only."

Members began to scream up and down the aisle. Madam Longbottom screamed "Shut up or I will cancel this pending motion!" When the chamber quieted Madam Longbottom stated from behind the podium "As chief witch I rule that Lord Potter is allowed to give his proxy votes to another for any term of time he desires. He did not place an addendum to his proxy to state how the votes were to be cast, therefore he has properly given his votes to another 3rd party and his proxy to lord Longbottom will stand on this vote. So shall it be done."

Daphne stood up "Chief Witch I lady Greengrass object to this motion for the following grounds First, Lord Potter's wife Lady Potter was insulted and house honor called for justice to be served. Second Lord Potter announced publically his right to claim Blood feud against House Lestrange. House Lestrange by pulling his wand on Lord Potter after having been notified of Lord Potter's claim to Blood feud, under the law had accepted and agreed to that Blood Feud.

If Lord Potter's action were barbaric, then it is the fault of the law because his actions were legal."

Daphne waited while the older man stood up again "He did not have to kill in the manner he did and with such violence. He then removed any history of house Lestrange from the heraldry book and removed an ancient family from the rolls."

Daphne looked at Harry "Lord Potter do you choose to respond?"

"I do Lady Black." Harry answered "My response is this, Rats in the cupboard." Harry sighed and waited for them to digest this "How many of you voted to take all monies, all properties, and all businesses from House Davis and House Greengrass?" Nobody answered or raised their hands.

Harry looked around "That is what he and eight other members did they stripped both houses of valuables and anything of worth and then they filled their vaults and claimed them enemies of the state so they could get away with it." The entire chamber gasped in surprise.

"I and Lady Potter both wrote personal letters to the review board as proof of their sacrifice during the battle to save all the first, second, and third year Slytherins who were being held hostage by Knott, Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe, who were all seventh year Slytherin. Lady Greengrass suffered a broken arm, four broken ribs, and a severe concussion before she managed to contact Lady Potter to get help. Lady Davis was tortured brutally for three hours and has the emotional scars today from it.

The Board ignored my letter and chose to believe Malfoy, Knott, Goyle's, and Crabbe's letter stating they were traitor's and helped them. Not only that but Knott, Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe did receive ½ of their family money back for doing this."

Harry turned back to the older man "Where was your cry of brutality as the rats in the cupboard were stripping away these heroes livelihood and homes? They didn't try and take their Wizengmont seats because to do so would mean to open the cupboard doors and let all view they were stealing good people blind under our very nose. They acted just like rats in your cupboards steeling your food, stripping the valuables away and leaving just a box.

The arse holes on that review board took everything valuable from House Davis and Greengrass while doing so in hiding." Harry said with venom as he pointed his finger at Lestrange "That rat called blood feud on ancient houses without announcing they were doing so, just like a RAT and I treated him as such."

Harry then looked at the old man "Did you show indignation when they did what they did like you are doing to me?" The old man sunk lower in his seat.

Harry snorted in disgust "I thought not. Please hold your vote."

Within minutes Augusta had the tally and thirteen houses had voted for censor, twenty-one abstained or were not active with 97 votes against. Harry stood when it was finished "For those houses that supported me I thank you and for those that abstained or voted for censor I thank you for my investigation into the ministries Rat infestation has only just begun."

Many members gasped in shock at the veiled threat. Others ran out the door and to Tracy, hidden from view, watched several of them head to the records office three minutes later.

Harry reached the chamber floor and was met by Augusta, Neville, and Amelia. Augusta looked at him with a wary eye before wagging her finger at him "Lord Potter not even you grandfather had enough balls to claim blood feud in chambers but bloody hell if the rest of what you did today wasn't just like him."

Harry grinned "Well his portrait did say I should liven up this chamber from time to time as it was mostly dead boring!"

Augusta looked shocked and then laughed "That bloody old coot!"

Amelia smiled at him "I take it my administration still has a rat problem?"

Harry looked concerned "Amelia I support you one hundred percent as Minister but I am afraid you cannot openly support me and in fact you should preach a mid-line between me and the other extremist."

Amelia smiled as she said "Augusta the man has brass balls and he understands the game we should leave him to his business." Amelia added "I don't condone illegal but grey I can handle on occasion but I need warning."

Harry smirked "Well I should have the files I am looking for in about an hour because several members ran to the records office to have their files destroyed after I claimed I was the exterminator."

Neville frowned "After you just openly exposed them they shall run to underground and they shall never openly oppose you for awhile at least."

Daphne was clinging to Harry as was Hermione and they openly showed their affection to him. When Tracy suddenly came in the door and hugged him from behind Augusta spoke up "I believe I heard that you were married to Lady Hermione, didn't I?"

Hermione smiled "Yes, he did and we have been official recognized by Gringotts but we have not had a formal wedding."

Augusta seemed puzzled "Lady Potter he has two other women hanging on him and you are ok with this?"

Hermione seemed embarrassed "Madam Longbottom I can hardly keep up with him as he is more than a handful, so I had to call my girlfriends to keep his insatiable hungers at bay, what is a woman to do?"

Augusta suddenly looked like a fish out of water and when the four began to laugh she crossed her arms and began tapping her foot in annoyance. Harry chuckling answered "I suppose it would only be proper to announce ourselves. Madam Minister, Lord Longbottom, and Madam Longbottom may I introduce to you Lady Hermione Potter, Lady Daphne Black, and Lady Tracy Slytherin my wives.

Madam Longbottom had to take a few steps back "My goodness, three Lord Potter?"

Amelia chimed in "Have you told Minnie yet?"

Harry scratched his head "No, hadn't thought about it really because we have been so busy."

Tracy mocked sniffed "Perhaps my Lord if you would take us out of the bedroom long enough we could have the proper weddings we deserve."

Harry rolled his eyes and said with a smile "I might remind you Tracy that it was your decision to stay so long in the bedroom."

Amelia and Augusta smiled at them "Lord Potter you are full of surprises." Amelia stated.

Neville laughed "Better you than me mate!"


	16. Chapter 16

**COVEN CHAPTER SIXTEEN** –

When the girls got Harry home they physically grabbed him to pull him upstairs. He barely got a moment to talk with the king. "I am sorry but they seem to have some urgency today. I will talk to you later about it." he Iranoth smiled as he headed to the pensieve.

Harry let the girls pull him into the master suite and when they shut the door, he pounced on them. They found themselves pinned against the walls with their arms stuck above their heads. Daphne started to say something until Harry suddenly stood in front of her.

Harry snapped his fingers and a ball gag appeared in her mouth "For the rest of today I am invoking a warlock's right of obedience on all four of you. There will be no sancturary time allowed.

Harry then pinned Daphne's legs above her head fully exposing her sex. She was already dripping from anticipation he placed straps around her legs and then placed a blindfold over her eyes. He whispered in her ear "You shall have to wonder what I am doing to your sister wives. You cannot cum unless I give you specific permission and you will pay the price to receive that permission. You will give me an oath invoking the Lord's right to absolute possession of your body, mind, and soul before you get that permission."

Harry flipped the switch to the vibrator that the held the vibrator over her sex and Daphne began to moan as she began to squirm. Harry then placed his hand over Hermione's forehead and incanted a spell. Hermione's perspective shifted. He released her and she took her clothes off and then stood hiding her private parts as she blushed profusely.

He next went to Tracy and incanted the same spell he used on Hermione. Tracy was then released and went to the bed to await Harry. Harry then the same to Luna and began to rub her to elicit moans and then he entered her. A few minutes later she was able to release. He looked into her eyes "I love you Luna and I want you to go to the bed and please Tracy. She needs softness and love."

Luna smiled at him "Thank you Harry that was wonderful what you did with that spell. Is Hermione getting her favorite fantasy?"

Harry chuckled before he answered "She believes she is on stage with 100's of people watching her she is so embarrassed."

Luna grinned "You are surprised that this is her fantasy but you also find it very sexy."

Harry shook his head "I do and I don't know why she is like this with me."

Luna caressed his face and kissed his lips "Because she trusts you and this is her ultimate expression of that trust." Harry seemed intrigued by this thought before Luna continued "She trusts and loves you so much that she will display herself to please you and perform any act that you desire. Make her give you her anal cherry and then tonight at dinner express your appreciation of her act of trust and watch what happens."

Luna then moved to the bed atop of Tracy. Harry looked at Daphne and then caressed her breasts before he tweaked both very lightly. This made Daphne moan louder.

Harry then approached Hermione "My Lord why are there so many people watching us?"

Harry looked at her "Remove your hands to your sides." Hermione complied slowly. Harry then looked at her "You are very beautiful and sexy Mione. Tonight I wanted everyone to know that you belong to me. They don't matter Mione, they aren't as important as our feelings for each other." Hermione hugged him and then kissed his lips. She had a very confident look on her face.

Hermione asked "What is my Lord's desire from his little harem girl?"

Harry caressed her face "I want your last cherry."

Hermione eyes widen in surprise. She began a protest and then looked into his eyes. It is your right as it belongs to you."

Hermione was bent over a bench facing the crowd and she looked into their eyes. Internally she was very embarrassed but the embarrassment only fueled her internal heat. She felt Harry behind her and his tongue did wonderful things to her. She had two orgasms before he stopped.

About thirty minutes later she was completely wiped out and lost count of the number of orgasms she had.

Harry moved to be atop Tracy as Luna moved to allow him entrance to her. In no time Tracy was lost in the passion as Harry Was buried deep in her. She couldn't tell where she ended and Harry began. When he finished Tracy spooned with Hermione as they fell asleep. Luna lay behind Tracy "You need to take care of Daphne."

Harry gentle kissed her lips "Are you good?"

Luna smiled "I am perfect and loved."

Harry approached Daphne and then removed her blindfold and she took a second to focus on Harry and her eyes were wild with lust. Harry removed her gag and she licked her lips. "Lord Potter you are a most devious bastard and I love you for this. Please hand me my wand."

Daphne cast her oath and her mind and knowledge shifted to be Harry's obedient servant always. Internally she danced and clapped in happiness. She had always wanted to be owned by the right kind of man. A man who would protect and love her and today Harry had proven he would protect, violently if need be what was his. She knew what she wanted. Weeks ago she had left a book on his desk that explained the Lord's right to absolute obedience.

Harry was at first very disturbed by what she suggested and outright refused. Daphne worked very hard over the next week to sway his opinion. When the week was out he no longer refused but wanted her to think about it for some time. Daphne knew he just wanted to talk to the other wives before he committed to Daphne's wishes. She was so proud of him for doing so. This act and the blood feud fight today sealed her belief that Harry was very worthy of her complete obedience.

When they arrived home and entered the bedroom she gave him the code word that was to signaled she wanted to complete the ritual today. He was so very clever in building nher lust to bursting and she was so very close.

Harry looked into her eyes "You are owned by me. Your only choices are what I tell you they are."

Daphne was chewing on his lip "I will be or do whatever you want. You need only order me and I will respond. My world is you and I have no doubts about it Master."

Daphne moaned as Harry chewed on her ear "Please you have me on simmer for over two hours and I need it so bad."

Harry whispered "You need what so bad?"

Daphne stated "I need my master. I need to cum for you. I need you buried in the back of my womb. Please master…please."

Harry chuckled as he tweaked her nipples. "Are you a worthy and obedient slave?"

Daphne gasped "I am never worthy enough and I ask that… I beg that you overlook my many flaws." Harry removed the strap and the vibrator. He placed himself at her entrance and slid back and forth teasing her more.

Harry asked her "What is it that you want?"

Daphne looked him in the eyes "Don't you hold back at all. I want you to make me bleed, to make me cry, I want you to treat me like your personal slut toy, my only purpose is to please your cock."

Harry leaned next to her ear "You will start coming as soon as I enter you and will not stop until I cum."

Harry then smacked her ass and then plunged all the way into her in one thrust. Daphne's shock was evident as she began to cum and then she screamed out loud as her entire focus was what was inside her. After Harry plunged in and came she passed out.

Sometime later she awoke to find herself next to Luna and Harry was next to her. She rolled Harry over and then moved down to service him.

An hour later the four entered the dining room. Daphne was walking with a sever limp and the biggest smile one could imagine. Tracy whispered to her "Would you please look like you didn't get your brains fucked out. People will notice."

Daphne did not allow the smile to leave her face "I pleased him. I am owned by him. What could be better than that?" Tracy lauighed as she began talking to Luna and Hermione.

Harry walked into the room and then went to Hermione and gentle pulled her from the chair. She looked at him in surprise and then a little concern. Was he going to make her perform again. One part of was already embarrassed and the other part of her was already horny. She knew she was conflicted and then she realized she would if he asked, how could she not?

Harry held her hands close to his heart and looked into her eyes. "I realized this afternoon that I do not show you enough appreciation for all that you do for me and give to me. I love you and I always have since first year. This afternoon you gave me a very treasured gift and it is something no other man can have from you. I placed my memories of this and how I felt about it. If you ever doubt my feeling just watch it and your doubts will melt away." Harry then gave her a very passionate kiss.

Hermione fell completely apart when he kissed her like that, She came almost instantly and had multiple orgasms as she remembered the afternoon. When he finished she only avoiding falling as Harry held her up.

Harry chuckled as he whispered "Just remember I can always make you perform for an audience." Hermione became extremely embarrassed and looked around to see everyone's eyes on her and this brought her embarrassment to a whole knew level.

Hermione beamed a smile at him "Clever Mr. Potter, very clever and devious… that is the sexiest thing you have ever done to me and I am hooked." Hermione sat down and her smile would go away. 

Tracy was laughing "You and Daphne have the same smile. I should think about joining you in this little game. Can you imagine four girls with those stupid smiles plastered on our faces walking around Diagon alley?"

Harry smirked as he set down at the head of the table "Tracy you have already been targeted and don't know it. I have something very special in mind for you."

Tracy's face suddenly got very serious and she looked shocked as Harry stared back into her eyes. "You are going to tell me what or when are you?"

Harry just smiled and laughed at her "Ruin your surprise and enjoyment? I don't think so." He gave an evil laugh and then added "I am so going to enjoy that moment when you fall." Tracy visible gulped.

Tracy was a little worried and this thought bugged her.

Over the next two days she constantly looked over her shoulder and seemed nervous and on edge. Hary would constantly walk up and surprise her but only to get a hug or a kiss it was driving her crazy. On the second day Harry would sneak up and fondle her breasts or run his hands along the inside of her thighs. When she began to reciprocate he stopped and walked away.

Tracy by the third morning was so frustrated and horny she couldn't stand it and marched into the dueling room and confronted Harry. "Whatever it is you want from me Potter, I give in. Just get this game over with and take what you want from me!"

Harry stood up and smiled at her "Are you begging to me to do what ever I want."

Tracy seemed very unsure but answered "Y-y-yes?"

Harry turned away from her "You are still not convinced. Come back when you are sure of what you want."

Tracy suddenly got angry and marched after Harry and turned him around "I am sure. I want, no I demand you do whatever you are going to do and claim me."

Harry placed his hands behind his back "Tracy I claimed you months ago. That is not what I want."

Tracy bwas very exhasperated "Whatever it is you want it is yours take it me, I begging you to do it. I can't stand not knowing."

Harry grabbed Tracy to the upstairs bedroom and made love to her for the rest of day. When she came down for dinner she had the stupid smile on her face. Hermione and Daphne laughed as they looked at her. Tracy winked at them.

Harry looked at Luna "That is three down and one more to go."

Luna looked at harry and then everybody else "What? I have sworn my oath and evertything. What else is there?"

Harry began to eat "Mrs. Lovegood we will be going out Saturday night. I will be expecting you to dress up. I will be wearing a suit."

Luna looked a little worried "What are we going to be doing."

Harry smirked "That is a surprise."

Luna seemed to catch in her thoughts "A good surprise or a bad surprise."

Harry just smiled enigmatically "That depends entirely on you."


	17. Chapter 17

**COVEN CHAPTER SEVENTEEN** –

The next day the Oracle came out amongst mixed reviews. The sales were better than expected but the credibility of the paper was uncertain. The one thing that helped the Oracle gain credibility is when the Daily Prophet came out on the following day citing that the Oracle was an illegal politically motivated propaganda paper and called for the Ministry to step up and arrest the editor and staff.

The following day the Oracle came out with it's lead article where Lord Potter and Minister Bones herself were interviewed in it. Both stated that the Prophet had lied as there was no laws against others printing a paper and that everything the Oracle had printed so far was the truth.

Harry went on to cite several inaccuracies that the Daily Prophet had allowed and where the former Minister Fudge had used it as his own political mouthpiece to tell his lies and propaganda. Harry went on to state perhaps the ministry should look into the political motivations of the Daily Profit as he had hard evidence of the constant lies they told all of the time."

Lord Rowlfe stormed into the Daily Profit to discuss with Lord Portman the recent events. "Lord Portman what are we going to do about this paper, the Oracle?"

Lord Portman scowled "Well as soon as we find the editor and any staff we are going to kill them. Unfortunately our plan to discredit them backfired because of the Minister and Lord Potter. The Oracle circulation almost tripled when they endorsed them and then Lord Potter halved our readers when he gave specific evidence of what we and Fudge had done in the past."

Lord Rowlfe scowled "Potter is becoming a greater thorn in our side. We are getting to the point where something must be done about him. If this continues we will be ruined." 

Lord Portman snorted at him "Don't be a fool! If you attempt to touch Lord Potter either he or the backlash would kill us. The general populace would come after us with a vengeance as he would become a martyr." Lord Portman said softly I don't know how much more information he has on us or the Department of Mystery?"

Lord Portman fingered his pocket watch in concern "He utterly destroyed Lestrange in the most brutal and vicious manner possible in chambers. He did this to send a message out and I for one received it loud and clear." Portman turned to him "Are you prepared to defend yourself against him? Do we have someone that can fight him?"

Lord Rowlfe looked shocked before he turned to look out the main window "We can't sit around doing nothing. Did you see what he was hinting at this morning?"

Lord Portman picked up the paper and saw the second page article about Secret organizations within the ministry. Lord Portman replied "Oh, my! The Oracle is indirectly talking about us and the DOM." Lord Portman turned around to face Lord Rowlfe "If we say anything in defense of this secret organization we out ourselves and that is very clever."

Rowlfe stated quickly "Be amazed and impressed some other time as Potter is picking us apart and we have no one that can stand up to him."

Portman snorted in contempt "I think we went too far with repatriating those purebloods who fought against Potter at the battle of Hogwarts." Lord Portman stated "It was bound to get out eventually and I told you arrogant asses this many months ago. As I see it you, Lestrange and Goyle triggered what is happening."

An owl flew into the window and had a letter for Lord Portman. He opened it and his face went pale before he handed it to Lord Rowlfe.

Lord Rowlfe read it

_To the B-RAT – PACK–_

_ First, if you touch one hair on the editor's head to harm them I will hunt you and all one hundred and forty-three of its' current employees of the DOM until you are dead._

_Second, you will make me the enforcer for the DOM review Board with full authority to bring to justice, in any manner, any person they deem a criminal. _

_Third, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle will have their money and property seized and then I will apprehend them for trial for lying under oath, extortion, and blackmail of an Ancient and Noble House._

_Forth, If I have not received the documents within thirty minutes at forty minutes you and Lord Rowlfe will be found in your office dead._

_ Lord Harry James Potter,_

Lord Rowlfe sneered "One of the definitive draw backs of being a secret organization is we cannot seek help. we are under attack and we need to respond."

Lord Portman chuckled "Do you honestly believe the Director of the DMLE will help us?"

Rowlfe looked at him before Portman continued "Also please note the current DOM has 143 employees now. Lestrange was removed from it upon his death. Lord Potter has found our department and he knows exactly who is in it." Portman tossed the note on his desk. Lord Portman shook his head no "We cannot because to do so, to do anything, is to confirm what the Oracle says is true."

Rowlfe screamed "Lord Portman Harry Potter is coming for us and he has a majority of the Wizengmont on his side. We don't know his allegiances and we don't have him in our pocket. He is too powerful and ruthless to leave alone and hope for the best."

Lord Portman chuckled "We do know his allegiance, he is very definitely against us and he has the tenacity and the skills to take us out."

Lord Portman frowned "I know all of this and even see the conclusion of it but at the moment, there is nothing we can do until we figure out a way out of this mess." Lord Rowlfe stormed back out of the office. Lord Portman looked out over the streets of Diagon Alley thinking of what they could do. The War had left their ranks devastated as the Death Eaters were the front line of defense and they had nothing between them and Lord Potter, the oracle, and themselves. Lord Potter was a very skilled fighter of that he had no doubt and his resolve against the purebloods was kill the wanker's and be done with it. Lord Portman chuckled to himself "That position left very little room for his desired negotiation tactics."

At the next session, Harry and his wives came to the Wizengmont. Harry watched in the hall before the chambers and saw fifteen members who had been identified as belonging to the Department of Mystery through the Elves and Fey spy network. Harry noted it also happened to be all of those who tried to censor him at the last session.

As the Session was called to order Harry and his wives watched the members proceed to sit themselves. Madam Longbottom banged the gavel "This Session of the Wizengmont is now in session. We have a tentative agenda in place and we will go with this first before we allow new business to come before this body.

It was an hour later and five votes on the new budgetary issues were concluded before they moved on. "I proclaim the prior agenda exhausted and now open this session for new business. A member of the DOM stood "I move that we close this session with no new business."

Hermione stood up "Objection to this motion!"

Before Madam Bones could answer the older man from the last session asked "Who are you to object?"

Hermione smiled "I am Lady Potter and as designated by Lord Potter as his representative. I now represent his block of votes in every session of the Wizengmont."

"A MUDBLOOD?" called out Amberton Rowlfe

Harry apparated over to his voting block and slapped him before raising his wand "I, Lord Harry James Potter-Black, call blood fued on House Rowlfe for the slight on Lady Potter in my presence."

Lord Rowlfe stood up with his hands raised "I do not acknowledge this blood feud with house Potter and ask what compensation I may make in lieu of fighting?"

Harry looked at him with a smile "Lord Rowlfe does your house proclaim itself to be an ancient house and you its' Lord?"

Lord Rowlfe looked around for support "I do, Lord Potter."

Harry smirked at him "Then for compensation I want your seat in this body and all the seats you control and your house ancient status stripped from you."

Rowlfe looked aghast as did many in the chamber. He beseeched the Chief Witch "Madam Longbottom how can what he ask for be considered just compensation for a mere slight of words?"

Daphne stood up "Madam I might remind this body that Lord Potter and Lady Potter hold Most Ancient and Most Noble status and only three such current houses hold this title. Also I wish to remind this body that Lord Potter did not inherit this title but won it not more than two years ago by his own actions and is the only house with this status recognized and heralded by the current Queen of England."

Daphne paused "This mere slight, that Lord Rowlfe threw so casually out was to the most prestigious noble house in all of magical England and therefore requires an unusually high price to make amends for any slight against it."

Madam Longbottom thought for a minute "Lord Rowlfe based on this logic and the fact that you used a word this very body has banned from use I agree with Lord Potter's assertion. You may either make compensation or you may duel."

Lord Rowlfe looked shocked and seeing no one else coming to his aid turned to Harry "So this is how you plan to overthrow the government?"

Harry smirked and then waved his finger at him "No, no , no Lord Rowlfe you are not the government. You are among a few in this government that did not learn your lesson two years ago. You are what remain of Lord Voldemort's base of support that fueled his Dark Path." Many within the chamber gasped upon hearing this.

Harry then stated loudly "I thought I finished the job and that enough good people would take care of the political wing of his organization and this is how I intend to overthrow your little gang of Pure blood elitist I have rooted out, your Pack of Rats that attack from the shadows. I am the exterminator and your time is up sir!"

Amberton Rowlfe's face sneered as he quickly pulled a dagger from his sleeve and launched himself at Harry. Harry had been ready for something like that but suddenly Amberton stopped mere inches from his target and felt a sharp piercing pain in his chest. He looked down and found the sword of Gryffindor had entered his chest through the heart and then he felt nothing more as his hands fell down to his sides in death.

Harry launched him to the chamber floor and levitated his dagger as he made his way to the floor. "Madam Bones you will find this Dagger was laced with a deadly poison, a highly illegal poison that was banned from use in Britain by the Wizengmont."

The Elderly man stood up from before "Lord Potter…"

Harry looked up at him as he held up a finger "Hold that thought sir before you are once again embarrassed." Harry looked to the Black seats "Daphne do you have the evidence for the three families?"

Daphne stood up "House Black asserts that House Rowlfe, House McNair, and House Goyle have been asserting an ancient house or a most Ancient house title they have not maintained, was stripped from them, or did not earn. We plead for this body to strip these illegal titles and remove them from this body for breaking the law as proscribed."

Daphne then waved her hand and the Ministry Office of records copies flew to each member. Harry let everyone read it. "Lord Goyle was stripped because he failed to pay enough in taxes for the last three decades to maintain this status. Lord McNair's house had that status stripped from the family in the seventeen hundreds and was never issued or requested their status changed after the proscribed 3rd generation. The McNair's heir after Mulciber's would have been eligible but not before."

Lord Rowlfe came to this country sixty years ago and no member has ever done anything worthy of obtaining Noble status, nor would it have mattered because his house was not of most Ancient status to obtain noble status anyway. Since he lost his seats through conquest today I have taken care of this problem and I will maintain the four seats gained today.

Madam Longbottom reviewed the evidence and then banged her gavel "Does Lord McNair or Lord Goyle have anything to say for their house in defense?"

Both looked at each other and then turned to the podium saying nothing. Lady Longbottom banged her gavel "Is there any member here that does not vote for their removal from this body." Five families raised their wands.

"Then Citizens McNair and Goyle the Aurors will remove you from this chamber and this building and you are hereby banned from working within any ministry department for two generations. Your seats…" She checked her notes "All five will be given to Lord Potter."

All members watched them go before Harry turned to the elderly member "Now sir you have my undivided attention. The elderly man shook his head "Lord Potter this body thanks you for your service and wonders how long it will be before you have pulled the very hereditary seats from us?"

Harry chuckled "Why good sir "I will do whatever it takes to make this a noble body once again. Of course I am a very big fan of the American system of government. If people who depend on our wise counsel are not represented or are not all represented then perhaps it is time for us to entertain a change in the system to make it more fair."

Gasps could be heard in the chamber as Harry looked around "I am telling you that corruption in government is at an end. Buying and selling your votes for your own petty gain will be rooted out of this body. I was remiss and naïve two years ago but I have ladies who have shown me the right path. If I catch you, any of you being corrupt I will bring that house down and wipe it from the Wizengmont rolls."

Harry then smiled before looking at Lord Portman "I already have one quarter of a department rooted out and have much more evidence to show this body. If you were RATS in this body, this ministry… my advice is for you to run now!"

Harry stepped in to his voting booth "You can choose to go as Lestrange and Rowlfe did or you can leave on your own no questions asked but I will be watching."


	18. Chapter 18

**COVEN CHAPTER EIGHTTEEN – **

Hermione stood up "Thank you my husband. Now on to business, The oracle article that was published last week we found very interesting because it reminded us of a part of our government that we have no knowledge of it's personnel, its budget, or if in fact it does anything useful for us, yet we pay its budget and ask no questions."

House Potter puts forth a bill that requires the head of the DOM to acknowledge themselves, provide us an annual budget to this body for approval, provides the exact list of personnel that work there, and allows any member to visit whenever they choose. This bill would also require that they submit progress reports to the entire body and does away with the DOM oversight Board that has infiltrated this body."

Lord Longbottom stood up "I 2nd this motion and call for a vote on this bill and add to this bill If the DOM fails to answer within seven days then all funds and salaries will be halted and access to the Department denied."

Harry then stood "When we say access will be denied it means that I will remove the entire department to another secret realm where none can gain access unless they care to die."

A voice stated out loud "We need the DOM."

Another looked at Harry in awe "You have the capability to do what you say?" Harry looked at him and arched his brow as if to say- try me!

Daphne stood up "I challenge any Ministry Department or any member of this body to provide proof of any help the DOM has given to anybody in the last decade."

Members looked at each other and then Amelia Bones stood up "When I was head of the DMLE I never received help only tasks from this department. As Minister for the last two years I have never received a report from them nor have any idea of what it is they do."

Lord Longbottom stated again "This motion has been 2nded and called to vote."

Madam Longbottom waited a full minute for any objections and having heard none banged the gavel I call this bill for a floor vote all those in favor raise their hands Hermione, Daphne, Tracy, Neville, Amelia, and twenty others raised their wands. "I count 103 in favor. The Bill passes and it is mandated that the DOM has one week to comply. So say this body."

Madam Longbottom banged the gavel "Do we have any other business before this body."

Daphne and Tracy stood up as Tracy spoke "We wish to bring before this body a matter of house issues between the following houses and Lord Harry Potter. Lord Potter has been slighted by the following houses; House Knott, House Whinehurst, House Portman, House Flynnt, and House Goyle."

House Flynnt stood up "I do not see how house Flynnt has harmed or slighted house Potter and wish to hear the specifics of these accusations."

Tracy smiled "Why of course your Lordship. During our petition for repatriation of myself and Lady Black your houses were all members of the Board of Review and stole our money, lands, our businesses, our houses from us based on false testimony and then gave those witnesses who lied their inheritances back while claiming us enemies of the state."

Lord Flynnt smirked "Whatever the board of review did incorrectly is a matter of record and does not connect how we have slighted house Potter?"

Harry then stood up and gave him an intense look "Since you and the B-RAT PACK want to play dumb I will lay it out for you. When I received the Lady Black and Lady Slytherin's money and possessions back I had already paid to have any deposits tracked and sent to me. Those house names all appeared on the deposit register to their accounts. This gave me every person who stole money and valuables from them. Theft of my wives is indeed a slight against me and against house Potter."

Harry walked down to the floor and looked up at them "So you see by your very own actions you told me who was on the board of review, who most likely was a part of the DOM, and because you failed to give the money back like you should have, I was highly affronted. I am calling you out on it."

Lord Flynnt scowled and began to cuss when he was done "What is it you want from us Lord Potter? I will not recognize a blood feud with house Potter."

Harry smiled "I want all your 1st born daughters presented at Gringotts today at noon and then your oath that your houses will never produce issues or heirs."

Flynnt eyes nearly popped out and then he yelled "You expect us to abide by that?"

Harry laughed out loud "Oh I hope you don't and then I will call blood feud on your houses with house Potter so I will have an excuse to terminate your sorry Arses! I have been telling you for over a month I was on to you and the rest of the Department of Blood Purest formerly known as the DOM." Harry said the last with his eyes glowing and his magic flowing wildly around him.

Lord Flynnt seemed shocked and realized the position they were in as he looked at his co-conspirators. Lord Portman and Lord Whinehurst knew there was nothing they could do and stood carefully and brought their wands before them and swore the oath requested. Lord Flynnt stood motionless for a second and then he too made his oath. Lord Knott looked to be seething with rage as he watched the others cave in. "Lord Potter I will not allow my family to die without a fight."

Harry drew his sword and his wand "Well then bring it because I was hoping one of you would be stupid enough to call blood feud."

Lord Knott walked to the chamber floor and held his wand up "I, Lord Knott call blood feud with House Potter."

Harry then stood up straight and was grinning "Great since you announced the fued I determine when, where, and with what weapons." Harry threw his wand down and then his sword before removing his robe and shirt "We will duel right now, right here in this chamber with no weapons and no wands."

Lord Knott looked shocked "How will we fight?"

Harry chuckled "Without weapons and wands." He stated while punching his fists.

Knott was stuck and knew he had been had by Lord Potter "I hope someday you choke to death Potter." Lord Knott left his shirt on and held his hands up as to fight as fighters did in the eighteen hundreds. Harry stood there and almost laughed before he held his hands out and a cutting curse came out from his hand and cut Lord Knott's head off.

Harry spun and held his hand up "I, Lord harry James Potter claim all money, property, hereditary seats of house Knott and place them in House Ambrosia, so say I, so mote it be." The magic flashed it's acceptance and all was transferred."

Harry looked to the other three "I am taking your daughters, not to marry but as vassals, concubines, servants, or slaves. Since these were the last heirs you had, your title's transfer to me and I then become your new heads of house. Your seats become mine and you are no longer allowed to work in the ministry or for the DOM."

Lord Portman bowed his head and knew he had been defeated "Lord Potter I was the Head of the DOM."

Harry then looked at him "Then effective immediately the DOM is no longer a valid department. I order you as your head of house to send a message to all the employees to report to the Ministry for reassignment. Any section heads can make a case for inclusion into an already valid department, if the Minister and that department head feel it is valuable."

Citizen Portman frowned and then nodded his acquiescence to the orders. "As you wish my lord as I have no other choice."

Harry sternly looked at him "You have another choice of death if you don't."

Harry sat back in his voting booth with Hermione, Daphne, and Tracy looking at him with pure lust. Of course many women under sixty were looking at him with the same eyes. Tracy leaned over and whispered "Sir I must warn you that when we get you home you should prepare to have your brains fucked out, just thought I should warn you."

Harry tried to hide the laugh that wanted to escape his mouth as Hermione and Daphne both scooted closer to him. Daphne was ready to climb over the next booth to sit in his lap.

Madam Longbottom looked at Amelia and smirked before she banged the gavel "Lord Potter if you have finished with us lowly mortals the rest of us would like to get home today."

Harry stood suddenly "Madam Minister, Chief Witch, and Distinguished members of this body I apologize for the crass handling of this entire matter and that I was forced to do so in front of you. It is my hope that in the future things will settle down and that I will have time to get my lovely wives very pregnant."

Across the chamber a woman in her thirties retorted back "There are some in this chamber my lord that would very much like many doses of you, just as your wives are going to receive."

Daphne, Hermione, and Tracy began to growl which caused the chamber to chuckle. The woman quickly added "I would not dream of attempting such a thing without your permission ladies!"

Harry began to laugh as he sat down "Madam Longbottom I believe this day's business is closed!"

Madam Amelia Bones laughed "I second that motion."

Madam Longbottom banged the gavel "The session is now closed."

It was thirty minutes before the members had quit coming by to talk to Harry or one of his wives. Hermione had received a few requests to have Harry make a few members or their daughters pregnant. She took them but shook her head in wonder.

They made their way to the Ministry atrium and to the floo network to go home. The trip would be delayed.

"Lord Harry James Potter I have had enough of you! I have had enough of your arrogance, your thinking that you are better than everyone else and today it will end!" Harry and his wives turned to find Draco Malfoy standing fifty feet away as the crowd parted to reveal him.

Hermione looked to the side and noticed Ron Weasley gesturing to her. She watched him mouth Malfoy and four others and motioned with his hands someone putting on a hood. Hermione nodded her understanding to her.

"_Bonded I have the other four in sight and I am in the shadows in the back of the atrium."_ Luna said over the bond.

Daphne turned slightly and thought back _"Malfoy is a distraction?"_

Luna replied back_ "Precisely! The other four are working their way behind you and believe their task is to assassinate you three. As soon as the last is by me I will work myself to take out two and you must cover the other two. We must sever the connection from Harry so he will not be distracted."_

Hermione stated quickly_ "Don't do anything until I warn Harry."_

Harry came back_ "I heard and do what you have to do. No heroics and aim to kill our house is under attack! Malfoy is all mine."_

Unknown to the bonded Ron Weasley had called his team of five trainees in because he knew something was up. He had watched Malfoy and his gang, come through and then hang around the atrium forty minutes ago. He knew something was up.

He had his team under glamours at various points to watch those that seemed suspicious. They had targeted five people.

Harry looked at Malfoy and shook his head "What is the matter Malfoy? Two years and all of the sudden you are back… did you miss me?"

Malfoy sneered "You should have stayed in seclusion Potter. I was prepared to stay away and bother no one. Last week I had all my money, my house, and my businesses taken away from me."

Harry stepped forward "Because your buddies in the DOM gave you what belonged to others. Your family tried to help a Dark Lord, You threatened children to help your precious dark Lord and you should pay the price."

Malfoy turned red in the face "My Mother saved your life and you sent her and my father to Prison! You shouldn't even exist today because you have already died twice. You are a freak Potter and you were lucky."

Harry began to laugh for many seconds "Malfoy…Draco I am not lucky. Your mother saved me to save you. It was not for my benefit she lied to Voldemort. She saved me so I could save you, which I did. Debt paid! She knew this Draco."

Malfoy screamed "YOU LIE!"

Malfoy whipped out his wand and then began to cast curse after curse towards Harry. Harry stood there and when the first few struck shields then he began to bat away the curses as they arrived. Harry pulled his sword out and began to race towards Malfoy and as he closed the distance he noticed the fear in Malfoy's eyes.

The four with Malfoy began to move closer to the edge of the crowd. Hermione, Daphne, and Tracy had about a twenty foot gap between the crowd and where they stood. Luna had stepped behind the closest assassin and then deftly stunned him before he could even pull his wand.

Through all the commotion and spell fire no one noticed a man lying on the ground. Luna tried to move quickly to the second assailant but he had already drawn his wand and was about to break through the crowd. Just as she was about ready to warn Hermione a younger man behind him pulled his wand and stunned him. Luna smiled as the young man waved to her with a small salute.

She watched the other two assailants fall by a young woman and then a third young man. Ron Weasley came up and patted them on the back. Luna didn't even know the fifth assailant was there until she felt a knife on her throat. She heard the harsh Whisper "Not a peep little one or I cut first and will not give a shit later." The voice seemed familiar.

Harry and Draco raced towards each other and then Harry suddenly disappeared just before Draco felt a sharp sensation in his back and then it traveled to his chest. He looked down and saw a sword sticking out and an odd feeling. "Draco you never had a chance." He heard from behind him.

He tried to turn but only his head moved. Draco found Harry Potter's face close to his right shoulder. He smiled "I wasn't suppose to live today, that wasn't my mission. My mission was to distract you while your wives were killed." Draco smirked "Too bad your happiness was so short lived I will see you in hell." Draco turned and his happy face turned to shock when he saw all three girls alive and well. "NO!" he then looked and saw his other assassins on the floor.

Harry then whispered to him "All your effort was wasted for nothing. My loves live as you can see. Good bye Draco." Harry pushed him off his sword and he fell to the ground.

"Don't think you have won Potter!" Harry turned as did the crowd to see Lucius Malfoy with a knife held to Luna's throat. His heart fell. Harry began to move instantly and had to stop as Lucius jerk the hand holding the knife and Luna "Don't Potter! You will never make it. You get to watch her die from a distance." Harry looked at Luna who had a small smirk on her face that seemed so odd and out of place.

Lucius smiled "You…"

Lucius smile stuck as a small dagger exited through his throat. A girls voice was heard "Funny thing about human anatomy is that cutting a brain stem causes all appendages below to stop working."

A small Elven appeared next to him and removed the hand that held the knife at Luna's throat. "I hope you don't mind I will take my mother back unharmed."

Luna turned to him "These are mine and Harry's kids Adam and Eve." Lucius eyes filled with horror as he fell to the ground unable to move or breathe."

Luna turned to her kids "I told you to stay at home!" she scolded

Adam shrugged and then smiled "We wouldn't be kids if we listened all the time."


	19. Chapter 19

**COVEN CHAPTER NINETEEN**-

Amelia Bones stepped forward "Would someone get the damn Aurors here to do a little crowd control?"

Ron stepped forward "Ma'am as you can see we already have it under control." Amelia turned and saw Auror trainees clearing the area as the crowd was pushed back."

The head of the DMLE stepped up "Report Auror!"

Ron stood a little straighter "Sir, I saw Malfoy and four other's enter and act suspicious so I called my other team members and briefed them of what I suspected. We stationed ourselves strategically and then when the assailants moved we stunned them before they could cause harm."

Hermione stepped forward Director Shacklebolt "It was Ron that warned me and the other wives of what was happening."

Shacklebolt looked to her and then at the atrium before looking at Ron. "Why did you not inform myself and the other Aurors?"

Ron looked worried "Sir, there was no time. My squad was already here and I felt we couldn't spare someone to get word out and protecting civilians was more important. I take full responsibility and ask that you not punish my squad, I led them."

Amelia smiled and then nodded to Shacklebolt when he looked at her. Shacklebolt turned back to Ron "Well what is the next move Weasley?"

Ron looked shocked and then looked around "Chang, Edgecomb, and Hudgens get the prisoners striped and into interrogation rooms. Franklin, and Thomes start processing the area for other evidence." The five moved immediately.

Ron looked back "Sir, If you can tell my instructors I will be busy for the next few hours I would appreciate it." Ron turned to walk off with his team.

"Lieutenant Weasley I expect a full report by tomorrow at noon and you and your team are now Auror team Alpha." Ron seemed very shocked "Oh and pick a Sergeant for your team as second in command."

Ron stopped "Chang sir."

Cho Chang stopped and looked at Ron before crossing her arms "Nope not going to happen Weasley!"

Ron looked at her "Why not, you are just as good as me and better at some things."

Cho smirked "I don't think Sergeant Chang sounds right. I want it to be Lieutenant Weasley and Sergeant Weasley on team Alpha."

Ron smirked back at her "Chang you know that is against regulations and not only that I don't think you are ready for a man like me to be your husband."

Cho smiled "So train me Weasel!" They walked off floating prisoners as they continued arguing.

Amelia shook her head "I take it we are going to change some regulations?"

Shack shook his head "Yea, probable they are a really good team. I can safely say that they are some of the best we have trained and that they will graduate early as well.

**GRINGOTT"S** -

Harry, his wives, the Elven King and Queen arrived at Gringott's at quarter to twelve. They entered into the biggest conference room that they had and sat down at the head conference table to wait. At five minutes till Harry watched Melanie Goyle, Heather Flynnt, Anatasia Knott, Leslie Whinehurst, and Alexis Portman. Enter the room he was very surprised to find that they were all very beautiful women.

Three of them looked scared to death, another looked ready to kill, and a third looked ready to kill her father Citizen Portman. He along with Citizen Whinehurst were the only father's there. Citizen Whinehurst in a gruff voice stated to them "Strip and show your new master your wares."

The three scared girls began to obey immediately while the other two crossed their arms and refused. Before they got too far Harry stood up quickly "Stop!" I want you to come up here and take a heredity test to ensure you are the daughters that I have claimed for my house.

Once the girls finished and the results showed that the girls were the right ones. Harry turned to the fathers "You two can leave and these ladies are my responsibility from now on."

Citizen Whinehurst scowled and then looked at Harry with hate and rage "You have won today and for the foreseeable future Potter but I swear you will get yours soon."

Harry just raised his hand and cast a quick cutting curse silently and Citizen Whinehurst's head fell from his shoulders and then his body fell to the ground dead.

Citizen Portman smiled "You just messed up Lord Potter and I am going to enjoy watching what the Goblins do to you."

Four Goblin guards rushed into the room and stood with their backs to Harry the chief guard "Brother Potter did this human assault you? Say the word and I will kill him where he stands. Goblins always protect family."

Harry put his arm around the Goblin's shoulder and looked to Citizen Portman "As you can see Rat the Goblins and I are family and only Goblins are allowed to do magic in Gringott's."

Harry walked directly in front of him "Warn the rest of the rat pack that I won't even hesitate to exterminate vermin like you when they dare to threaten me. Your blood purity message is a load of tripe and it ends now. I have destroyed your houses, destroyed your political power, and I am destroying your voice to be heard. This is what I will do to any that preach hate and prejudice and peddle it by criminal activity or political influence."

Harry waved his hands as if to shoo him away "Go rat and scurry away and hope that your hidey-hole keeps you safe from me because if I see or hear from you again, you are dead as are your fellow rats."

Harry gave him an evil sneer "I monitored the comings and goings and every office of the DOM for the last month and I know every person that was employed, if they so much as make a squeak, they die!"

Portman swallowed with a huge gulp "Yes, Lord Potter." Harry handed him a parchment and Portman saw that it was his resignation. He turned red and signed it." Portman left and was never heard from again.

The five girls aged sixteen to eighteen looked at him in awe as the goblin guards removed Whinehurst's body from the room. He looked at the girls and pointed to the main conference table "Have a seat and we will go over your new duties and responsibilities in House Ambrosia."

Heather Flynnt sniped back "Is that the newest brothel in Diagon alley?"

Hermione crossed her arms "Why do you want to be treated as a whore?"

Heather Flynnt blushed "No! but it is how the other lords want to treat us. We are merely slaves now."

Daphne smirked at her "Why Heather as much you beg to become a whore and a slave one might think you wanted to become a man's plaything or something."

Heather was very much blushing and trying to sputter a denial before Luna noticed that her body was responding to that thought in an obvious manner. "Why Ladies I do think that is exactly what she wants look at her bodies response." Heather crossed her arms and bowed her head in shame at having been caught.

Leslie Whinehurst huffed out "We all know Heather has her little fantasies but that is not what some of us want at all. I would rather kill myself than become a man's play toy. What are you going to do to us?"

Harry sat down beside her "Good, I think it is important for everyone to have dreams. My plan is to adopt you into House Ambrosia, a vassel house to house Potter and then provide a means for you to achieve those dreams.

Leslie sniped back "And how much time will I spend on my knees before you for this privilege?"

Harry chuckled "Ahh, if I dare to treat you that way Hermione would cut my balls off, then Daphne would put them back so she could do it too." Harry smirked "I have grown rather fond of them and the girls treat me very nicely when I am a good boy for them."

Tracy came over and petted his head "Yes, that is a good Lord Slytherin and mummy plans to give you an extra treat for tonight and your good behavior."

Daphne, Luna, and Hermione could barely contain their laughter. Two of the girls could not hold it in and Heather voiced her disbelief and sounded somewhat disappointed "So we aren't going to be treated as your little sexual playthings?"

Luna smirked as did Daphne as they looked at each other before Luna spoke up "Heather come over her and sit down and be quiet until Daphne and I have a chance to talk to you privately. You are distracting us from a positive conversation."

Heather looked shocked but did exactly as she was told and sat between Luna and Daphne and said nothing else for the rest of the meeting.

One of the girls who had been scared when she arrived raised her hand and slowly asked a question "My lord you forced our families to give us to you but you appear to not want us. This is hard for me to understand. It goes against all that I was taught from a young age."

Hermione sighed and walked over to her "My husband did this to punish a vile group of people whose agenda was warped and wrong. In our house nobody is better than anybody else. I am muggleborn, Daphne, Tracy, and Luna are purebloods and we are treated exactly as we want to be and equally. Part of the reason Harry did this is we advised him that some of you may have been mistreated."

Leslie snorted "So you did this to save us? Right!"

Harry smiled at her "Manager blood claw can you place a million galleons in a vault for Miss Whinehurst and give her a debit card for that account."

Blood claw placed papers in front of her then had her sign before giving her a debit card and a coin purse "The small purse has a hundred galleons to start you off for anything you need right away."

Leslie looked at the debit card and then at the coin purse before Harry pulled her chair out "Miss Whinehurst you are free to go and may pursue your own life however you choose. It is all up to you how you want to live."

Leslie Whinehurst got up slowly and made her way to the door. She had dreamed of one day being free to choose her own path and that day had come but she opened the door and the outside world seemed so huge and so scary to her. She suddenly looked back and then bowed her head in shame because she was suddenly afraid "I am scared. I have wanted this all my life and it's here and I am bloody too scared to do it."

Harry got up and walked over to her and grabbed her hand "Leslie what I am offering you is everything you want but you need to prepare yourself for it. I set up accounts for each of you to make a start as you want. But I am offering you the support of my family to figure out what you want to do and then help you if you stumble from time to time, if you want it."

Leslie looked up at him "I think I need that. I can't believe how chicken I am when it comes right down to it."

Hermione snorted "You are not chicken. You have been told what to do so long that to much freedom too soon… it is a very scary thing. Why don't all of you finish school while staying with us and then go from there and there is no debt you owe us for this, just as much help as you want or don't want."

Leslie sniffed "I think I would very much like that."

Harry clapped "Excellent so all I need is an oath of fealty to house Potter and not to reveal anything you learn there to anybody and we can get you set up in guest rooms at my manor."

Daphne handed them a slip of paper to read "When you are ready say this with your wand held up and Lord Potter will accept your oath."

Luna grabbed Heather's slip "Not you, you will need to promise never to reveal anything unless Lord Potter gives you permission and to obey him without reservation." Heather looked up at her and then gave her a small smile before nodding her agreement. Heather went to lord Potter and made her oath and sat back down.

The other five girls did the same and then Harry nodded before bowing to Blood claw "Thank you brother for taking your valuable time to take care of us. Are you and the wife coming to dinner tomorrow night?"

Blood claw came up to Harry and smacked his head "My time is valuable Harry but I will always make time for you." He smiled "Thieselda is looking forward to it as are my kids. I shall see you tomorrow night." he left the conference room.

The five of them flooed to Potter manor and the girls looked around in awe at the foyer Dobby and Winky came out and then guided the girls to second floor wing for guests. When Winky went to grab Heather Luna stopped her and she and Daphne took her to a wives study in another wing."

Luna sat her down in a chair "Look at me and do not blink or avoid a legemancy probe I am going to do." Luna chanted the spell and then went through her very open mind. When Luna finished she turned to the window in deep thought and casually said to Daphne "Will you do the same Daphne and then we will confer before calling our Master."

Daphne did the same and then looked at Heather "Take your clothes off and then kneel on the floor." Heather seemed surprised before she nodded her assent and did as she was instructed.

Daphne stood beside Luna as Luna started "I thought she had been brainwashed at first but the troubling part is that she fantasizes about it. She has set her whole personality up to fit this mold she has designed for herself. This was not external influence she did it to herself and will never be complete unless she acts as she imagined she should."

Daphne then sighed "She almost had a nervous breakdown when she thought she would be released and believed it was her fault for not being worthy enough. She is completely co-dependent on others for her value as an obedient servant. We have to get Hermione here because if she agrees then we know what we must make Harry do."

Luna frowned "He is going to be so angry about this. This is what he didn't want."

Daphne sent a patronus to Hermione and then said back to Luna "I know but if anyone can explain it to him it will be her."

Hermione came in and went through Heather's mind and sat down heavily in the desk chair "Oh boy! Harry is going to be so pissed when he does this."

Heather looked up "Mistress I am very sorry for causing you this concern."

Hermione looked at her and then snapped her fingers and a leather harness wound around her to bind her arms behind her back. Hermione replied as she placed a gag in her mouth "Do not disturb me again. Harry may still feel you are not worthy enough and we must convince him otherwise."

Hermione then looked at Daphne and Luna "You want me to explain this to Harry don't you?"

Daphne smirked "If the ex chairman of SPEW argues for it then Harry will have little choice."

Hermione almost laughed "Well the ex-chairman has learned much more about her kinky side from her other wives and their little kinky habits."

Hermione sent a patronus to Harry and Tracy. They arrived to find Heather in her state and then Harry's eyes flashed with annoyance immediately. "Not No but Hell no!"

Hermione was very glad she had charmed a silencing spell around Heather. Hermione crossed her arms and looked at him before pulling her dagger and walking towards Heather "Ok, fine Harry I agree with you so I will tell her and then leave the knife with her so she can kill herself in shame."

Harry grabbed her arm "What, stop!"

Hermione twirled on him "I understand Harry you didn't want this. You were afraid of something like this and that is the reason why I don't blame you. The trouble is that she is the extreme point of view of what you do for the three of us. We like it when you treat us like a little Harem girl."

Daphne added "Like I am your personal toy to play with."

Luna then smiled "Or like your personal Elven slut for your pleasure."

Hermione finished "She wants to really be in a brothel making money for her master. That is way too dangerous for her and the next best thing is to become a slave for her master's family and to be treated as a personal slave and servant to her master and his wives."

Hermione sighed and then relaxed "She was figuring out how to kill herself because she thought you were going to release her because she was not worthy enough to serve such a powerful Lord. It is either this or she will kill herself."

Harry rubbed his face "I hate all three of you for this. I never wanted this." Harry placed his hands on his hips and then stated "I should have run away with all four of you to America before all of this spun out my control and into the weirdness zone."

Daphne smirked and snapped back "Yes Harry we have been doing weird shit since you kept coming to visit me."

Harry turned to her quickly and then smiled evilly "Oh Daphne I think you should have somebody's life in your hands to understand how it feels." Harry went to the desk and wrote something on parchment and then handed it to Daphne "The only way I will let this happen if you swear this oath before Heather does hers. If you don't then she will die."

Daphne read it and then looked up at him before then looking at Heather "You don't think I have the guts to do this do you Potter?"

Harry then looked at her "I think that you should quit making political suggestion that leave me no choices."

Daphne eyes suddenly softened and then she looked at Harry and said with humility "I am sorry, very sorry for putting you in this situation my love and I will do it."

Harry then suddenly got quiet "No Daphne I don't need it I know what I must do and it is really not your fault. I was just angry I have to."

Daphne smiled "Harry I think it would be kind of fun on occasion and I wouldn't mind it is an extension of what we do and I think Heather is going to be very fortunate to have a master like you as I have the same master."

Harry rolled his eyes "You are a monster at times."

Daphne gave her Oath and then they allowed Heather to make her oath before showing her the master suite."

Heather was kneeling on the floor when harry and the girls came into the room the next morning. She stated from her position "Master I have your shower ready and as soon as you are clean I will massage the soreness from your muscle and relax you."

After Heather showered him and then placed him on the massage table she worked diligently to relieve his sore muscles. Heather finished with Harry she stopped and knelt by the bath where the girls were soaking "Do the mistresses wish to relieve the master's needs or should I continue for you."

Luna grinned "We are busy at the moment and you should do it for us. You better perform or we will punish you."

Heather got up and began swallowing as much of Harry as she could. Soon she had finished and Luna called her over and made her do the same for her."

Daphne looked over after she completed Luna and asked "How many times did you come?"

Heather blushed heavily "I never stopped from the time Harry walked in the door until now. Was this not allowed?"

Hermione smirked "No we are glad you enjoyed it too."

**SIX MONTHS LATER** –

Harry stood up at the main podium and looked out over the chamber. They had just passed the most comprehensive piece of legislation that had ever come across the Wizengmont in over 1,000 years, since the mundane act. Harry was smiling because the Potter family had abstained from this vote and it unanimous, the equality that had long been sought had finally been accomplished.

Harry chuckled "I am very happy to be standing before you today and looking at these results." He looked at the head of the Aurors "You can take the cages, thumb tacks, and other torture device back to the dungeons as I won't be needing them today."

The gallery gasps at him "Hey I am only halfway kidding….maybe?" he added with a smirk. The gallery began to laugh nervously.

Today, we can mark a new beginning in how we deal with other magicals, how we deal with other magical species, and in the future how we deal with non-magicals. If you haven't already I suggest you get to know them. They have some amazing technology that mimics magic and can in fact do more than magic at times. They have wonderous machines that fly far faster and higher than a broom. We should get to know them and their hunger to always improve on that which is thought to be perfect.

You should understand what drives them because in 500 years, my belief is their technology will make casting magic a mundane way of living as their technology will exceed our capabilities with magic."

Harry watched many people's face tried to hide a mask of fear "If that scares you or troubles you, then do something about it. You can stop allowing government to lie to it's people, stop banning them from researching what makes magic or pretty soon all it will be is a note in a history book.

In fact we ought to encourage people to try and find ways to meld magic with technology. Imagine cars that do not use gasoline! The muggles have been trying to achieve that for the last twenty years. I have a motorcycle that runs on magic. The muggles would pay handsomely for someone that could help them achieve that.

These are things we need to think about as we go forward in our day to day lives. Today we achieved the first of many steps and I thank you for the help in doing so.

Harry looked at his wives and smiled "Ok, I think that is enough speech making as my four wives are giving me the evil eye and want to go starting making little future Marauders!"

The entire chamber erupted in laughter as Harry escorted his lovely wives to their home.

**The End.**


End file.
